Check Yes Juliet
by Little Alice since 1901
Summary: The Swan's and Masen's have always hated each other. When Edward and Bella start liking each other what will happen? By ihelthope.679
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Hello people. This is the first chapter, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE IM BEGGIN YOU comment! 2 I have no idea why it is writing real tiny, but I can't get it to go back, sorry....

Families are different, but Alice, Emmet, Rose, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle will come in later... oh now it's working!! Still can't get that other part bigger, my computers being stupid....

disclaimer: this is really hard for me to write...sobs...ok, ok, I don't own Twilight...bangs head on the table sobbing and yells at the ceiling. WHY!!!

my sister walks in the room: What the...oh....writing the Disclaimer?

Me: Yep

Sis: yea, been there.....

"Bella!" my little sister Abby shouted through the house. "Bella! Bella! Bella Swan!"

I sighed pulling the headphones out of my ear, setting my i-pod on the table and went to go see her.

Abby can get really annoying, but she's my sister. We're nothing alike, or even look related. She's real pretty, in a cute 6 year old type.

Abby's got long light brown with a reddish tone hair that's about shoulder length, big brown eyes, tan skin, and a huge smile that takes over her face. How pathetic is that; my little sister is tanner than me. She's always out playing, laughing, bouncing off the walls, and the day when she stops smiling is the day hell freezes over...twice.

I walked down the stairs and found her at the bottom. She was wearing a white dress with little sun flowers all over it.

Another reason were not alike. She's so girly. I'm not a complete tomboy, but pretty much. I practically live in my skinny jeans and black converse.

"Daddy said get up!" she said. She was extremely excited about her first day of first grade. Her smile was so big and it literally lit up the room.

"I'm up," I mumbled. No Dur!

I ran back upstairs and looked through my closet. It was the first day of my senior year. This year was going to Rock! the only thing bad is that my best friend Rosalie isn't here. Last year her and her boyfriend Emmet went off to college.

Rosalie. Hmm, what to say about her. She looks like a model, but is smart and funny. She's got long silky blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Perfect skin and a body you'd only expect to see on a playboy magazine. She has no problem showing off her body, but when you've got Emmet as a boyfriend, you've got nothing to worry about.

Emmet is huge. He looks like some professional wrestler or something. The first time I met him, I freaked. He's just so huge and intimidating. But you spend 10 minutes with Emmet and realize he's just a big teddy bear.

We still talk daily almost, but she's a little busy with Emmet. He just proposed to her, but they're not going to have the wedding for a while. Rosalie said that she's never seen a rock so big! And I'm helping her plan the wedding of her dreams which we still have no idea when it's going to be. But we've already picked out a few things.

You honestly can't blame her. Rose never does anything half way, and this is a moment that girls have been planning all their life!

I scanned through the clothes in my closet and finally found something. I worse dark skinny jeans, black converse, (told you i live in them) a black tank top with a design on the side (see on profile) and a Foo Fighters T-shirt.

I brushed my hair, brushed me teeth, and put on a bit of black eyeliner and lip gloss. I don't really need too much make-up and I don't really like it.

I looked in the mirror. My long wavy hair streamed down my back and my bangs were side swept. My outfit was classic me and showed just enough to tell that i had a figure. My brown eyes stuck out because of the eyeliner and although they were plain brown, they didn't look as boring. My lips were full and pink.

"Pretty good," I said to no one and walked down stairs.

"Hey squirt," when I spotted Abby sitting at the table eating cereal.

I grabbed a bowl too and sat down next to her.

"Excited?" I asked when i saw her nearly jumping in her seat.

"Yes! This is going to be so great. I'll..." I tuned her out after a while. It was hard to even understand half of the things she says because she talks too fast, but I loved her anyway.

"Where's Dylan?" I asked. Dylan was my twin brother. Did I forget to mention that...oops. He had brown hair and brown eyes like me. We hung out with the same people, we liked the same things, the kind of twins that you expect.

"He's talking to _Jessie_," Abby said in a mocking tone.

Just then Dylan walked in the door and out the phone back. His hair was shaggy as usual and he was wearing jeans and a gray T shirt.

"Dylan and Jessie sitting in a tree," Abby began to sing.

"Ma-kin-o-u-t" Dylan finished with a huge grin on his face and making kissing sounds. Everyone in my family had their signature taking over your face grin. I didn't.

"Eww you admit it!" Abby screeched and ran into the living room. She had finished her cereal so i picked up both our bowls and dumped them in the sink.

"Hey Jingle Bells," Dylan crowed. He thought he was sooo clever.

"Hey Dyl," I said. "you know there's a reason why Abby likes me better, yea, this is it."

"Oh shut it. She doesn't like me 'cause I'm always fighting with that _Edward Masen_!" he said spitting out the word. The Masen's. Our whole family was in a war with his. We had just grown up hating each other. It's a long story, but our families have always hated each other.

Edwards the oldest kid. He's our age. He's got messy bronze hair and green eyes. A weird combo. All day I hear people saying how hot he is. Really, he's not that good looking! Okay, he is. Slightly, especially that hair...But he's cocky, rude, only cares about himself, a jackass, and a lier just like their entire family1

Then they have another kid named Alex. I hate her. She's got black dark brown hair that almost looks black and is about shoulder length, green eyes just like her brother, and a cocky grin. Dylan doesn't know how wrong he is! Alex and I always fight. She may be one year younger than me, but she's the same height and a little bitch in fights. We fight all the time and spread rumors, and pull pranks, and try to kill each other. She knows just how to get under my skin and she does it. Just to piss me off! But we don't fight _physical_ nearly as much as Dylan and Edward.

"I'm always fighting with them too! So is dad!"

"Usually not physical. And dad; never physically." That's true. Our parents are always the ones pulling us _off_ each other.

"Yea. Well they deserve it!"

"True that Jingle Bella."

"Come on we gotta get to school, and I don't have a ride remember," I said getting up and grabbing my backpack. I grabbed my slim silver phone, i-pod, and wallet off the counter and stuffed them in my bag.

A couple days ago. A drunk driver came out of nowhere and lost control of his car. He almost smashed into the house. He flew into my car and that stopped him. It was an old rusty red truck, but it was real strong and sturdy. That's what stopped the car from hitting the house. But both cars were totalled. Now I no longer had my old truck. I missed it.

"What do you mean you don't have a car?" Dylan asked and showed me the set of keys in his hand. I instantly recognized them.

Dylan smiled mischievously.

"Do you think we'll get crap about bringing a motorcycle to school?"

"Yea...Do you think I care?"

I shook my head as a smile spread across my face. I loved riding, but my dad didn't like me to. He said it was dangerous, but yet he got Dylan one for his birthday!

"I was going to go over Jess's house today and let you ride my bike anyway."

"Kay," I said and reached out for the keys.

"Hurt my baby, and you're dead," he said dropping the keys in my hand.

"Thanks Dyl."

We walked out the door shouting bye to our dad and Abby who didn't have school until later.

I opened the door and jumped on the black motorcycle. I was the one that found the bike outside with a free sign. There was a reason it was free though.

It needed so much work, and I had to constantly flirt with a guy at school, Jacob Black, to get a discount to fix it. Dylan still owes me big time for that!

I started the bike and sped down the road while I heard Dylan's car rumble and soon follow me.

I rode a bit faster than the speed limit feeling the wind rush threw my hair and whip across my face. It was actually kind of warm. For Forks.

There you have it. The first chapter.

I know I'm evil. I made the Masen's and Swan's hate each other. Sorry bout that but what fun would it be if they just met and fell in love. There's gotta be Drama1

Please tell me if you like it, hate it, ish it, tell me what i should fix, what you like, i need it and will love you forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the next chapter and thanks for reading, favoriting, and stuff! Really need those reviews though :( I didn't get any. **_

_**Sorry if i suck at writing Edward POV I'm not sure how to fix it. **_

EPOV (woot woot)

Another year. More girls. Fights. Cheerleaders. This was gonna be a good year.

I drove into the school in my prised possession; my silver Volvo.

I heard a snort from my sister Alex. I didn't even need to turn around to see what it was. Alex is a real happy person, always gets her way, and is only violent at soccer balls. She's a major soccer star. But there's only one thing that can get under her skin. Bella Swan.

I told her to just ignore her, but the day that girl listens to anyone but herself is the day i date that Bella. Either way, I hate it when they fight. Dylan and I; her brother. We fight all the time, but we're guys. We just can, but when the girls start throwing punches. Then it's time to step in. I'm pretty sure that Alex could take her, but I've never actually seen them fight although I know they do. Girls don't like the publicity of fighting like we do. they'll fight when no ones looking. Bella's tiny, but the marks that they've _both_ left on each other. They ain't so tiny.

The Swans. They're evil life ruiners that lie, cheat, and steal. Alex and I grew up taught that they were the scum on Earth. They really weren't that bad. Or rather Bella wasn't that bad. She was shy and we never faught which was the only way that a Masen reacts with a Swan. Her brother never even let her near me. I'm pretty much the same way with Alex but she's younger than me by a year. Dylan's only older than Bella by a few minutes. She was shy but not afraid of who she is. Plus she was pretty hot, but you'll never catch me saying it. Her brother though. I groaned at the thought of that mutt. _**(haha couldn't resist) **_Dylan and i were always fighting, threatening, or jumping down each others throats for no damn reason. Well we have a reason, our parents. But he is always the one who starts it. Although our parents hate each other so much and taught us to hate them, they just tell us to leave them alone and they'll leave us alone.

Yea, biggest lie. I'm gonna kill that guy one day, and i won't feel bad about it one bit. He knows everyway to push me over the edge, and does.

I parked into the school and saw a black motorcycle with Bella Swab by it. She was wearing skinny jeans a T-shirt and converse and her hair was down blowing in the wind. Basic Bella.

She's hot and everything, but I don't see why nearly half the guys at school are lusting over her.

I just rolled my eyes and went to go walk with Alex inside but she was already running over to Bella.

I groaned out loud and walked over to them. Alex just had to mess with her. Like I said, she'll never listen to anyone but herself.

"Hey Swan. Nice bike, looks as trashy the rest of your crap, You're daddy still out of work?" I saw Bella look up at me with her hypnotizing eyes. Stupid deep brown eyes that

"Fuck off Masen. I'm actually looking forward to this year, and don't need you messing it up," she mumbled just loud enough for us to hear.

"Don't talk to me like that bitch!"

They could talk all they want. I'm just here to make sure it doesn't go to far. I don't want Alex to get suspended on the first day.

"You're calling _me_ a bitch," Bella said smiling at her.

"Slut then. Better?" Alex said flashing her perfect teeth.

"Whore."

"Whatever. I really care what you think."

"You're the one who came up to me," Bella said.

"To make sure that you're families okay," Alex said putting on an innocent face. "I never did find out if you're dad's still in work? But can you blame his boss, honestly. When he...."

Bella launched at her then but I caught her by the waist just in time. I shoved Bella back but not hard,I wouldn't hurt a girl,and she stumbled back.

"Back off Swan!" I shouted at her.

"She's the one that started it. And you know damn well that he's chief of police now! Especially since he caught you jumping Tyler Crowley!"

They both jumped forward in an attempt to attack the other at the same time. I caught them and tried to hold them back with one arm each.

What! Tyler Crowley?! Alex wouldn't. I know she used to like the guy, but that's just it. Used to. Alex wouldn't do that. I know she wouldn't.

"That is so not what happened and you know it _Swan_!" Thank god.

"What just mad that someone caught you when you were begging him to fuck you cause you were drunk." Drunk! When had she gotten drunk. No, Bella was lying just like the rest of her family.

"You know that's not what happened, so just leave us alone Bella!" I shouted and shoved her back hard. I didn't mean to. Not that hard anyway.

She fell to the ground glaring at me for a second before whispering "Bastard," and running away.

I saw a small pool of blood where her arm had previously been.

Shit!

_**Short chapter I know. Sorry but the next chapter Edward and Dylan might get expelled. Another thing Dylan is starting to get more like Emmet and I'm trying for that not to happen. So yea, any ideas.**_

_**since apparently all of you got lost to the review button last time, here's a map.**_

!

!

!

!

!

!

V


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

_**Yay. That's better. I kinda started freaking out because when i got to my email a day after I put out the next chapter it said 23 new messages and they were all from fanfiction. So yea, I'm the kind of person that freaks out when I get like 2 reviews. **_

_**Thanks.... dazzledfanpire, jazet, Twilight0394, The Kyd, .Xx, jnut, Twilightx28 for reviewing**_

_**Disclaimer: Guess what. I now own Twilight and all it's characters!!!! Whooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Today is the best day of my life!!!!!!!!**_

_**NO YOU DON'T!!!!**_

_**Oh fine. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe......thanks for ruining me day**_

BPOV

"Bastard," I whispered glaring harshly at Edward and then ran off.

My hand stung, and I knew it was bleeding. I could smell it, and it was starting to make me nauseous, so I held my breath and it passed soon. That stupid idiot! Stupid Masens! Dylan was going to kill him.... I'm not sure I should even tell him. He would get expelled the first day. No way. Oh shoot here comes Dylan.

"Hey Jingle Bells," Dylan said happily with his arm wrapped around Jessica Stanley; his girlfriend.

"Hey Bella," Jessica giggled and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Hey, what's up with your arm?" he grabbed my arm and flipped it over. "What happened? Was it the Masens? It's been 2 minutes into the year? Wait...was it Edward? I'll kill him if he hurt him!" he rambled on.

"Chill Dyl. I just fell getting off the bike."

No person on Earth would fall for that, unless they knew how clumsy I was.

"Oh. Well don't get any fights with Alex. It's the first day, and this is our year!" Dylan cried pumping his fists in the air and yelling. Jessica and I started laughing loudly at all the looks Dylan was getting.

"Is something going on here?" Mr. Larkin said suddenly appearing behind us glaring up. Yes up. I wasn't the tallest girl out there, but was still taller than him. That's sad. He was our math teacher.

His brown hair was turning gray, and his glasses were at the tip of his nose.

"No were just saying how much we're going to love this year," I said flashing a smile at him while Jessica and Dylan were still laughing.

"Uh huh," he said giving us one last glare.

"It's true!" Dylan demanded once he stopped laughing. There was just something about Mr. Larking trying to be tough that made you fall over laughter. It's like seeing a standing outside your door singing Christmas carols in a bikini. Actually no, that's just gross...eww! Mental picture of Mr. Larking in a bikini. Eww!

My face must have looked disgusted because he turned his glare towards me.

"What is it now Ms. Swan?" he said bored.

"Nothing."

He walked away and I murmured "Nothing at all thong boy."

We all started laughing and went to our lockers.

Jessica was okay. We were kind of friends since she had been dating my brother for 2 years. She was the gossip queen, but at least she wasn't as bad as Lauren. Lauren was the Queen Bee and every guy wanted to be with her. Or rather _on_ her. She really wasn't that pretty, or smart, or nice...at all. Actually she's just a straight up bitch.

As I was walking down the stairs; books in hand, I fell over a tiny girl that had been looking at a piece of paper.

I went tumbling down the stairs; the whole 3 more of them, and being me got a few bruises.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" came a tiny voice that reminded me of Tinkerbell.

"It's no problem. The stairs would've found a way to make me fall anyway. The ground and I are real close, but the stairs hate me."

She laughed and it sounded like wind-chimes.

I looked up as she handed me one of my books.

She even looked like Tinkerbell. Okay, not really, but the whole fairy look. She had short cropped black hair that spiked out everywhere, hazel eyes, pale skin, and tiny features. She was wearing what looked to be designer clothes, and had a big grin that showed off her perfect teeth. She was a cute little pixie.

"I'm Alice Cullen. I just moved here," she said reaching out to help me up.

"Bella Swan, are you a freshman?" I said letting her help me up.

"Senior."

"Oh...sorry."

"I'm short. I know...You know you're really pretty," she said.

I blushed. I always though I was just another plain Jane, but nobody seemed to agree with me except my enemies.

"Thanks. So are you...And very pixie like," I added.

She laughed her tinkling laugh again. "Yea, surprisingly I get that from nearly everybody."

"And yet...I'm not surprised," I said smiling at her. Her cheerfulness is contagious. "Can I see your schedule?"

She handed me the slip of paper in her hand and I scanned over it quickly.

A huge smile crossed my face as I found out that we had the exact same schedule.

"What?" she asked.

"We pretty much have the same schedule!" I don't know why, but I really like Alice. I could tell we were gonna be friends.

She let out a loud squeal. "Oh that also means you have most of your classes with Jasper. He's my boyfriend, you've gotta meet him."

APOV 

Bella seemed really cool. One of those rare down to earth people. I could tell we were going to be best friends. And she was real pretty. I should take her shopping. Her clothes were okay, but not quite Alice standard! Maybe we could go shopping this weekend; go to Port angels of something. Oh and then she could sleep over! Oh! That would be so much fun! We could give each other make overs, and talk about boys, and prank call people! This was great._**(Leave it to Alice to plan shopping trips and sleepovers when she just met someone) **_

I didn't have too many friends. Or at all really. At my old high school I was considered the freak. My only friend was Jasper, but that's okay. I loved him, and if they can't except me I don't want to be friends with them. It was all Amber's fault! She found out about my 'secret' and told the whole school. No one hardly even talked to me after that, and some called the police saying that I was crazy! I am not crazy! Crazy pixie, crazy about jasper, crazy shopaholic, but that's natural! I Am Not Crazy!

Bella brought me out of rambling in my mind.

"You're boyfriend? Didn't you just move here?" she said.

I looked at her cautiously. "Well...okay I know this is kinda weird, but the Cullens adopted me. They also adopted Jasper, so were not related. He's my boyfriend. Is that weird?" I asked.

I had been called a slut way too many times because I lived with my boyfriend. But Bella was different. I knew it.

She looked shocked but shook her. "No not at all. You can't help who you fall in love with, and clearly you love this dude."

I grinned and hugged her.

"Alice."

"Yea?"

"Can't breathe."

I let go of her quickly. "Sorry."

"Strong little pixie," she mumbled and I giggled.

Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I turned around quickly and saw Jasper smiling up at me.

Jasper was so perfect with his perfect hair, and perfect face, and perfect lips, and perfect accent, and perfect smile, and perfect abs, and perfect...perfectness. I knew that I loved him ever since we met at the adoption center when we were 12.

Carlisle and Esme were going to only adopt me but saw how much I liked Jasper and decided that they wouldn't dare separate us. Carlisle and Esme are the best and the greatest thing that has happened to me minus Jasper.

"Hey honey," he said leaning down and kissing me lightly. I pouted. I wanted to kiss him more, but we were still at school. A new school. "Who's this?"

"This is Bella my best friend!" I said excitedly giving Bella another hug.

BPOV

"This is Bella my best friend!" Alice said excitedly and hugged me again.

I couldn't help but smile hugely. Alice and I just met but we _were_ already best friends. She was so happy you'd think she'd never had a friend before.

"Nice to meet you," Jasper said. "She's a psycho little pixie isn't she?" he said smiling.

Jasper was taller than me by almost a foot, but almost 2 feet taller than Alice! He had golden hair, bright blue eyes, and a southern accent that could make any girl drool over him.

"I wasn't kidding 'bout that pixie thing," Alice chipped in.

"Still not surprised....The bells about to ring. We better get to class," I said turning away and Alice followed me holding Jasper's hand.

"To...." she looked at her schedule. "English!" Alice cheered. "English? ugh"

"I'm guessing you don't like English."

"Nope," she said popping the P.

We walked down the hallway to room 107 and pushed open the door.

All the kids stared. We didn't get too many new kids here and it was obvious that they were new. They looked more like California models than Forks students. It made me feel out of place.

I scanned the class and saw Alex sitting next to an empty desk.

I smacked my forehead and moaned why.

"Why what?" Alice whispered.

Oops. Didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Just a girl that I'm...kind of in war with my whole life is the only one with a seat open."

"There's 2 open seats right there," she said pointing to an empty table.

"For you and Jasper. But I'll deal."

The entire conversation we were whispering and although most people had turned around again a few still were watching us talk quietly in the doorway. Luckily the teacher wasn't there and the bell hadn't rung.

"No way! I don't want you to get in trouble because you randomly break out into a fight in the middle of class! I have all my classes with Jasper. I can not sit with him for one."

Jasper shrugged and then kissed her on the lips quickly and set his books on the table.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Thanks Al, I owe you one. Saved by the Alice."

"You owe me a shopping trip this weekend?" she asked.

I laughed. "Kay."

She squealed again and once again the whole class was looking at us. I ran to my seat as the teacher walked in just as the bell rang. I hated it when people gave me way too much attention.

"Sit down class!" he shouted. God, cranky much.

Jasper and I clicked as well as Alice and I had, but we were more quiet while Alice couldn't stop talking for more than 4 minutes. Seriously we times her. She even talked to Alex, and they seemed to like each other although she won't admit it. I don't care if she's friends with a Masen. Okay, yes i do, I seriously do.

The day went by. I had English with Alice, Jasper, and unfortunately Alex. Math with Dylan, Jessica, and my other friend Angela. Spanish with Alice, Jasper, Dylan, Angela and Edward. Government with Alex and Angela. Lunch with everyone. Unfortunately I had _all_ of my classes with what Dylan calls 'my own personal stalker' Mike Newton. After lunch I had biology with Mike, and Edward. The world was determined to hate me today because since Alice had saved me from Alex I had to be partnered with one Masen. Edward was my biology partner and because we both had to freak out about it were also spending detention after school together. Isn't that wonderful i though bitterly as I walked through the halls into detention after the final bell rang.

Alice had heard about our Swan/Masen war and i told her how we'd been raised to hate each other. She thought it was completely stupid but didn't say much about it. So I told her how we were always getting into fights and how Edward made me bleed early that morning. She stayed silent after that.

I walked into detention and saw Edward come in a second later and his hood was over his head trying to hide that he was listening to an i-pod. Like I care. He could die and it wouldn't make a difference.

_**I think that's the longest I've ever written, so YAY! Now Alice Jasper come into the story. YAY! They're my favorite couple. Yes, I like them a bit more than Bella and Edward, but just barely. I'm weird I know... **_

_**Again thanks for the reviews, but keep 'em comin!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I was going to write put this out a couple of days ago, but ya' know, i neer got around to finishing it. so yea, sorry bout that. here's the next chapter. comment, rate, whatever just do something!**_

EPOV

I felt guilty. I pushed a girl and she got hurt. And then i got her and me in trouble because i didn't want to be partners with her. Okay, I wouldn't mind. I mean, yes I would. I don't know okay. But she freaked at the first sign. So then, yes I would mind. God I'm so confused.

I don't know Bella. I'm supposed to hate her. She's really pretty and nice. I'm supposed to hate her. Part of me wishes I know her better. I'm supposed to hate her! she hates me and my family. she hurt my little sister plenty of times. she hates the thought of masen. I pushed her because she was trying to hurt Alex. I love Alex. I shouldn't feel guilt. I do. I'm supposed to hate her! I can't. I want to.

She probably told her brother who's going to try to beat the crap out of me for it soon. I'd like to see him try. Dylan can hit hard! He's tough, strong, big. I'm faster. Which makes us a little more than evenly matched.

I walked into detention dreading that I'd feel guilt near Bella. Stupid Swan. I can't even hate her!

I pulled the hood over my head hiding the fact that i was listening to my I-pod and opened the door.

There was only a couple of people there since it was still the first day. All of them were in the back row of the class room. Everyone was always in the back, so i went and got a seat next to Bella

I didn't mean to I swear.

"Take out the I-pod dick," she sneered turning to me.

"Come on Swan. We all know you wanna taste my dick, but seriously. We're in a school."I whispered giving her a cocky grin that I knew she hated.

She glared at me before her phone starting vibrating and she shot me a death glare before quickly hiding it under the desk and texting.

My phone started vibrating too.

**Jasper:**

**why r u in detention? **

_swan fight _i answered.

**Jasper: **

**whatever man. i saw you lookin at her. you like the girl**

_gag_

**Jasper:**

**Well make it up to her. Alice is pissed at me now cause she fond out were friends. **

_man you are so whipped!_

**Jasper:**

**Yea, I know, so you need to fix it.**

_no. why does Alice hate me anyway. I've never met her!_

_**Jasper: **_

**Cause she's Bella's best friend. **

_bitch_

**Jasper:**

**you better be talkin about Bella. **

_i am_

**Jasper: **

**you know you don't mean that! look Alice is pissed, you fix it! ask her out **

_Jasper, a swan and a masen dating? is NEVER goin to happen!_

**Jasper:**

**you don't know her. she doesn't know you. you've talked probably twice in your life, and it's to yell at each other. just cause you're families hate each other doesn't mean you all have to**

_just let it go man. it ain't gonna happen_

Sudden Bella squealed in excitement.

Before we could even look up her hand flashed out and knocked the hood off my head.

The teacher looked up then.

"Swan, no yelling!....Edward Cullen! no electronics in detention. you're supposed to just sit their and think about what you've done, but since you forgot i guess you'll just have to join us for detention tomorrow. And swan, don't think i didn't see that phone. detention, tomorrow, both of you.

We groaned in unison.

"No complaining!" the teacher shouted.

I glared over at Bella. She wouldn't have found out if Bella hadn't knocked the hood off.

"If I'm going down I'm taking you with me Masen!" she hissed at me quietly.

I glared at her trying to melt those big stupid brown eyes with mine.

She stuck her small ,and I mean small, tongue out and turned away from me.

Stupid Swan! That's all she is. not beautiful, not nice, she's a Swan.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and i quickly checked it making sure to hide my phone better.

**Jasper:**

**We'll see **

Detention continues for the next hour, and as soon as the teacher lifted her head to signal the end of class we all ran out the door.

"Isabella!" I heard someone call angrily and her brute of a brother came storming over to her.

I slowed down and pretended that i lost my keys frantically searching in my backpack for them, but I just wanted to watch.

What could _perfect little Bella _do wrong to make her dearest twin brother mad at her? I sneered in my mind.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"Alice and I were talking...."

"So....what's the problem? Why are you going all gorilla on me?" she yelled at him as he finally reached her. For twins, they weren't really too much alike. same hair and eye color, but Dylan was half a foot taller than her with bushy hair, he was a whole lot tanner than pale Bella. Dylan though every little thing was world war 2. Bella kept more to herself and didn't overreact as for as i knew. But i hardly knew the girl.

"Alice wouldn't tell me much after she accidental hinted that.....has Edward ever hurt you in any way?" he demanded.

I cursed under my breath. It was lucky that she hadn't told him yet, but there was going to be a fight here and now. I almost thought about just jumping in my car and driving away, but I'm no coward! And i wasn't scared of _Dylan. _

"What did Alice tell you?" she said cautiously.

"Doesn't matter, has he ever hurt you, ever been... inappropriately in any way?"

I finally looked over at them. Bella was biting her lip but she didn't seem aware of it. Dylan was shaking from head to foot.

"no." Why is she lying?

Dylan looked into her eyes and then growled. I think Dylan and I are the only people on this planet that growl.

"EDWARD!" he screamed.

He stomped over to me, trying to kill me with his eyes.

"What did you do to my baby sister!" he screamed.

"You're _twins_," I pointed out with a cocky grin on my face.

I saw his lips quiver and he was shaking. "What did you do to her!"

I sighed. "I pushed her...when she was trying to kill my sister," I added quickly.

Suddenly his fist came out of nowhere. I dodged it, but it hit the top of my head slightly.

"Dylan!" I heard Bella scream.

He swung at me again and I actually flipped backwards. (i know it's kinda weird that he can do that, but in my story, he can.)

"Stop moving and take it like a man Masen!"

I scoffed and a fist connected hard with my stomach knocking the breath out of my lungs. I felt like i was dieing. Or one of my ribs was broken.

"Don't touch my little....!" he didn't get to finish because i hit him as hard as i could in the jaw. I heard a loud cracking noise.

"Knock it off!" Bella shouted and I saw a few tears on her cheeks. She stood in between us a hand on each of our chests.

"Stay out of this!" I screamed at her but i was still glaring at Dylan. My stomach hurt so bad.

"Get out of the way Bella!" Dylan shouted moving her to the side.

She slammed into Dylan knocking him to the ground.

I watched in shock.

"Dylan he barely touched me, just a little blood. I didn't tell you because you overreact to everything! Now you 2 may need to go to the _hospital_!" she shouted.

We both stayed silent.

"Dyl, you're nose is broken and bleeding like crazy," she said getting off of him. She wobbled slightly and started falling but i grabbed her waist and steadied her. I don't know why i did it. She's my enemy. I hate her..... no i don't. I'm supposed to but I don't.

She turned to me. "Are you okay?" she actually sounded sincere. I thought she was a bad lier?

"Yea. I'm fi-ow," I moaned feeling a stab of pain from my stomach again.

"Dylan you might have broken a rib!" she shouted at him.

Why would she care?

"He hurt you Bella!"

"Barely," she muttered. "I can take of things on my own!"

"obviously not!" he yelled at her.

"Just shut up Dylan. He could sue us ya'know. You could get expelled!"

"So could he! I could sue him! We're not even sure if I broke anything! he broke my nose," Dylan yelled but his voice sounded strangled.

"He's got money Dylan!" she shot back. I think they completely forgot I was here by this point.

We were practically rich. They're dad just got a new job, they were just barely getting by.

She just sighed frustrated. "I'm taking _both_ of you to the hospital," she said turning towards Dylan's car completely forgetting the motorcycle.

_**kay, that's it for now. I'll probably get the next chapter out by thursday. **_

_**review, don't just favorite or put a story alert, although i like thoes too, review and i will love you forever people**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

_**Kay. It's Thursday, I got it out. I'm so proud of myself.... so here's the chapter read and REVIEW!**_

_**BPOV**_

I drove them to the hospital fuming. Dylan overreacts to everything. It wasn't that bad, and Edward honestly didn't mean to. I could see that on his face.

The smell of blood was making me dizzy. I swiveled on the road and then went back to place, holding my breath this time.

Dylan noticed and then took off his shirt trying to get rid of some blood.

Edward was in the back seat. I didn't even know why I'm giving him a ride. he's got a car. he can't drive because of his possibly broken ribs, but still. God i sound heartless but we hate this dude. I hate Edward. well, kind of. He seems sweet....but not to my family. I'm supposed to hate him. I don't. I want to hate him. I want everything to back to normal. I want them to just move away so we never have to see them again. I want to hate him. I can't. As much as i try, i don't want to.

I turned down the road and towards the hospital.

I'm practically on first names basis with most of the doctors. I'm not the most graceful person in the world.

"Here get out!" I said sharply. I was still mad at them.

Dylan started it. I saw Edward, pretending to be looking for something, he was just begging for a fight. And he didn't exactly do nothing, he broke Dylan's nose!

They both stepped out of the car both glaring at each other.

"Knock it off!" I yelled and walked away into the hospital. They followed.

I went up to the counter where a tall curly red head was looking past me at the boys. I rolled my eyes as the anger came again.

"Hello!" I said a bit too loudly, and a few of the people stared at me strangely.

A few hours later we were leaving the emergency room. Alice called me and i left Dylan so i could talk to her. It went something like this.

"Alice? What's up?"

"Bella. I think what you're doing is completely stupid."

"Huh?"

"With the Masens. You've hated them all your life. I mean i can understand why you hate Alex with the boyfriend stealing and all the pranks and things you've done to each other, but whatever. you don't hate her because she's a masen! Have you ever actually met Dr. Masen?"

"Yea! Well...I've seen him, and he pulled me off Alex or Alex off me a couple of times...." Alice cut me off.

"Have you ever met Mrs. Masen?"

"Well, yea, the same."

"Have you ever actually talked to Edward?"

"Yes!"

"I mean actually talked. Nothing about your parents or how your supposed to hate each other or anything. Just talking, not yelling, about your life and whats up and everything. Ever gotten to know him?"

"No," I sighed. I knew she was right. I didn't know the Masens. All i knew was that i was suppose to hate them.

"Well I do. Dr. Masen works with my dad Dr. Carlisle. They're a lot alike. Dr. Masen never really wanted kids but when he met and fell in love with his wife Elizabeth he changed his mind. She's always wanted kids although she wanted more. They met on a Cruise and were inseparable ever since. The funnies thing about Mr. Masen is that he _thinks_ he's funny. He's always making some super lame joke. Mrs. Masen is real nice but she likes to be in on people's lives. a lot. Edward is so nice, Jasper and I have been talking to him a lot. Or rather i stole jasper's phone and was texting him, him thinking it was jasper. And then i just asked Jasper a bunch of stuff about him. He's really sweet, and has hardly ever dated anyone. He doesn't like most girls at school cause he thinks they're real shallow. He seems real nice, and sweet, and he plays the _piano. _Did you know that Bella? No because you're too busy hating him for no apparent reason."

"oh," was my brilliant response.

"Bella, I know that you think you have to hate these people, but you really don't. If you just tell Edward that you think this is stupid and don't want to hate him, then you 2 would probably become real good friends. Maybe more."

"But what about my parents, what about his. They taught us to hate them. It's not all our fault! And how do you know that Edward won't still hate me."

"He doesn't hate you right now! I know that for a fact. Even if he tried, I don't think he could hate you. I know it's not your fault, but you might want to lay low with the parents for a while. You don't exactly want to parade around that you're friends."

"Well here's a thought, maybe i don't want to be his friend!"

"Bella, really."

"Yea yea I know. But what am i gonna tell him, just randomly burst out i don't hate you and i wanna get to know you. He'll think I'm insane he probably already does."

"Well, whens the next time you're gonna see him?"

"Well...um...I'm kinda at the...ugh....hospital with...er...him right now."

"What! Oh did him and your brother get into a fight! Oh well then this is the perfect time. Show some kindness to him by taking him to the hospital, I'm sure you were the

one who broke up the fight, he's probably confused so you gotta tell him now!"

"But i don't wanna Aliccce," I whined.

"Too bad. Oh Edward's gonna come out soon. Bye!" She hung up.

What the heck!?

Suddenly I turned around and Edward was walking towards me Dylan following a while back. Hope they didn't try to kill each other in there.

How did Alice know that! She didn't even know that Edward was here until a few seconds ago. How could she know that? Like the same way she just knew that a meatball was going to come flying out of nowhere trying to hit the person behind me just as i walked by and pulled me back.

Thank god Edward's dad wasn't there. I completely forgot he was a doctor! I thanked the heavens when they told Edward wasn't there.

Dylan's nose was broken, and Edward's rib was sprained or something but not broken.

Perfect.

Dylan stomped in the house giving Edward one last death glare.

He then turned to me as Dylan slammed the door.

"What the heck Bella?" Edward asked.

"What!"

"You hate me, i hurt you. You don't tell your twin brother because you think he'll hurt me, and then when he finds out you break up the fight and then take me to the hospital! What the heck?"

"Can you just thank me and go away! I'm gonna get shit for this as soon as i step in that house so i don't need it from you!"

"I just wanna know why?" he said and i saw regret flash across his eyes before his face of calm returned.

I wasn't thinking about what Alice said but i did exactly what she told me to; accidental blurt out everything. "I'm not like most people Edward! I don't like hating people for no reason. I can't even remember why I'm supposed to hate you! I just know that i am, and i kinda hate it! I can't hate you and i don't even want to anymore! It's so stupid that were fighting over something that happened so long ago! We never did anything to each other. our parents are stupid. they taught us to hold a grudge to never forgive to stay weak and hate you and your family! I hate it! i don't hate you. i don't hate your parents. i hate your sister, but we hate each other because of other reason not just because she's a Masen. I don't really hate you and your parents because i don't even know you guys!"

"What?" he asked as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"I seriously didn't mean to say that but I'm not taking it back."

"Bella, I don't want to hate you. I never could have anyway, no matter how hard i tried." He never....but then...and why would....

"Really?" I asked but i sounded like some stupid girl that just found out the guy she's liked for a year likes her too.

Edward chuckled and for once i realized how amazing his velvet voice and crooked smile was. Wait, amazing, i don't hate the guy, but was i getting a crush on _Edward _

_Masen._

"Do you wanna...you know....try to be friends?" I asked. It sounded better in my mind. Actually no, it sounded stupid then too. Why the hell did i just say that!

"Yes," he replied a bit too quickly and then i saw an adorable blush creep up his cheeks.

"Oh well....okay." I looked down at the ground. "I didn't expect this."

"I'm full of surprises," he said looking up with that cute crooked grin of his. "Gimme your number?"

We each took out our phones and snapped a picture of the other.

"Number?" he asked again.

"430 682 1119. yours?" I asked.

"430 299 5961."

"Kay," I said saving his number in my phone.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said and started walking away towards my house.

"Bella!" he screamed.

Suddenly a car came swerving around the corner. It was all a blur and I could hardly even think before I felt something crash into me and I blanked out.

_**Woo, bet you weren't expecting that were you? I was gonna do they get the numbers say goodbye and then they like melt on the floor with happiness cause they both like each other but dont know it as soon as they close the door to their houses, but that's too....well, you didn't see this coming! **_

_**Yea, it's short I'm sorry. **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE PEOPLE if you care about twilight, me,bella, edward, ugh the economy, and music then you will review! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

**I'm sorry. I know I haven't updated in like a month, but with Christmas and New years. I'm sorry again. I was just really busy, sue me if you must, but yea. **

**In the last chapter, the numbers, yea, I think everyone that commented at least noticed I screwed up about that. I'm gonna go back and fix it. **

**Again, sorry, I tried to make this chapter real long to make it up to you guys.**

BPOV

Beep beep beep

Ugh! Would somebody turn off the beeping? Stupid alarm clock!

Beep beep beep

I let out a long sigh before opening my eyes slowly. The light blinded me for a second before my eyes adjusted to the bright room. The walls were all white and there was this tube connecting to my arm that was holding me down.

I was in the hospital. Why?

Suddenly I remembered the headlights of the car swerving towards and how it blinded me, and that terrible screeching noise. But I survived right? If I'm here, then I survived. How? Edward was there with me. Edward. Is he okay? Did the car hit him? MY breathing became rapid and I was close to hyperventilating.

I tried to pull out the IV from my arm, but my hand was caught in mid-air.

I looked up to see Dylan frowning down at me. His eyes had bags under them and his nose was a deep purple.

I winced involuntarily.

"What happened?" I asked as Dylan released my wrist.

"Car. It hit you…" he frowned again. His voice didn't sound right, probably cause of the nose.

"Is that it? Where's Edward? He was with me."

He looked at me fury in his eyes now.

Shit I probably shouldn't have said anything about Edward.

"What do you care what happened to Masen?"

"Well…he was with me…. I may hate him to death, but it's common courtesy to make sure he didn't die!" I said.

"That's what he said," Dylan said glaring at me now.

"What do you mean?" I was fully confused now. Well, I'm almost 90% sure he's alive.

"He saved you Bella. He pushed you out of the way or else you probably would've died. The car was going real fast, drunk driver too. His sister wasn't too happy about it, him saving you. She's kind of a bitch ain't she?" I rolled my eyes. He had no idea. "No one understood why he did it though. I mean, saving a life, that's a good thing. But if you hate that person and want her and her family to just die, then why would you save that person? _She drove me to the hospital. I owed her. The car was coming, it's not like I had time to think or anything. It's just common courtesy, common sense to push someone out of the way_** when a car is about to crush them**_!_" he said trying to mock Edward's voice. It didn't work. His was more velvety, like how you imagine Romeo's voice. Wait, since when do I pay so much attention to Edward's voice.

"Edward saved me?" maybe he really did want to stop this family war.

"Yea, but that doesn't mean you're in debt to him or anything. The Masen's may think that, minus Edward I think for some reason, but it's not true. You don't owe them anything Bella."

"Yea, of course not." I didn't owe the Masens shit. I owed Edward.

He sighed. "Good, I thought after this you would be running around trying to help Edward or something, make it up to him. And that'll just make him mad. I don't want you getting hurt, and I'll probably go to jail for killing doncha think."

"Ugh, yes, you might," I said rolling my eyes. "How long have I been out? When can I come home?" I said quickly. God, I was starting to talk like Alice. I missed Alice, even though it's probably only been like 6 hours since I last saw her. I think I'll call her when I get out of here.

"Chill Jingle Bells," he said laughing to himself. "You can come home today. It's Saturday afternoon so you've been out a while now. And well…. Edward pushed you out of the way, but I never said you didn't get hurt," he grumbled mostly to himself. He was mad at Edward. Even after he saved me, he was mad that I still got hurt. While I was nothing but thankful towards him. "When Edward knocked you out of the way, you hit your head, hard. You were unconscious instantly. The car, it missed you, but not your leg. It's kinda…. broken."

"Oh." That would probably explain why Dylan was mad after a Masen of all people saved me. He hit me hard enough to get me unconscious, and my legs broken. "How…How's Edward? Did he get hurt?"

"Awe man, I knew it. You are gonna try to make it up to him aren't you." He groaned in his hands.

"No, but…. He saved me, is he okay?"

Dylan looked back up at me, "He's fine just a few scratches and bruises. Don't worry about pleasing a Masen."

I just rolled my eyes, laid back down, and listened to the annoying high pitched beeps.

I heard the door close as Dylan left. Someone was arguing outside. Well, whisper arguing. I lifted my head up to see what was going on.

The door swung open again and Edward walked in looking angry and I saw Dylan glare at his back before walking away.

Edward had a small but evil looking cut near his eyes and I could see a big blue bruise on his arm because of his rolled up sleeve. Besides that he looked okay.

"You feeling better?" he asked his voice going gentle and sweet again.

"Yea, thanks." I mumbled. What was I supposed to say?

"No problem…. You're brother's really getting on my nerves," he said coming to sit on the side of my bed.

"Trust me, you got only plenty of his nerves. And you two kinda sort hate each others guts remember?" I said teasing.

He looked down at his hands in his lap for a minute or two. The silence was unbearable.

"I'm sorry Bella. Will you forgive me?" he asked quietly.

"_You'r_e sorry? Why?" He's the one that saved my life.

"I tried to save you, but you still got hurt. When I pushed you out of the way, I hit you so hard that you got knocked out. And the car still hit you, and now your legs are broken!" his eyes were angry, but you could tell it was self-loathing. Whenever he occasionally looked up at me through his little rant all you could see in his eyes were begging for my forgiveness.

"Edward, I'm alive. Because of you. You saved me, thank you," I said getting up slightly and I kissed his soft cheek.

He looked up at me with wide eyes.

Shit why did I do that! I'm shy around guys, well I'm supposed to be at least, but now my mind decided to kill any chance I had with him. Yes, I like a Masen.

I admit it, I like a Masen. The one family that I'm supposed to hate. I like Edward Masen. The only person that I can probably never in a million years date.

But how could I not. Edward, with his messy bronze hair and crooked smile. Edward with his bright green eyes and gorgeous body. With his mussels, and his velvet voice, his kindness, how my heart seemed to be beating just a bit faster when he was around, how when he touched my arm earlier Friday, there was that electric current between us, and most of all how he seemed to be the most perfect down to earth man I had ever met.

And I just ruined everything.

EPOV 

Did she just do that? Really? She kissed me. The places where she kissed felt like it was on fire and I just stared at her with big eyes like an idiot.

I liked a Swan. I can't deny that. I realized that that day while she was she got hit by a car. Nice timing, I was about to tell her how I feel that day, and then a car hits her. And I saved her, but she still got hurt. How can she ever feel the same. I'm a Masen after all. Maybe if we weren't supposed to hate each other, I'd have a chance.

But can you really blame me for liking her. Bella Swan. Bella, with the constant blush, the deep brown eyes that I just recently learned how to get lost in, her soft skin, her big soft lips that I wanted to kiss so badly, her wonderful body which I'm enough of a perv to look at almost constantly, the way that she hates seeing people fight, and how she's so kind and caring and just better. Better than any other girl I've ever met.

That's the only reason why she kissed me. I know it. She doesn't like me, I don't think she hates me, but she only did it because I saved her. She was trying to repay me.

I hate this stupid Masen/Swan war! Maybe I'd have a chance if it weren't like this. Maybe she would feel the same, maybe.

But with this going on…she's just going to go back to hating me! It's only a matter of time.

**Well that's it for now. They are going to get together soon cause I hate it when they're not, but their families…yea. **

**I'll probably get my next chapter up by Thursday. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

_**Thanx to all the people that are reading this. Here are the **_

_**BPOV**_

_stupid stupid stupid. Here's just staring at me like that! There's no way in hell he likes me like I like him. _

"I..." I started but then the door opened crashing into the wall behind it.

"Ok times up_ Eddie_," Dylan said loudly.

We both rolled our eyes.

"Now would you just get out and leave my family and my baby sister alone!"

"Fine," Edward mumbled and got up.

Just as Edward reached for the doorknob, of course, his evil devil sister burst open the door and hit Edward in the head.

She took a second to look at Dylan and I and scowled before closing the door again.

"Ow," Edward mumbled rubbing his head.

"Oh. Sorry Ed, didn't know you were back there....actually...What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I...I just wanted to tell Bella that now were _even_, I don't owe her anything!" he said glaring at me. I almost believed it, but he's not that good of an actor.

"I never said you _did_, now get _out_ of here pretty boy!" I hissed. What, he is pretty? Shoot me for noticing.

"My pleasure."

He smirked at me, and then walked out of the room dragging his sister with him while she struggled glaring daggers at me.

"Stupid _Masens_," he sneered as the door closed. "I hate them so much! And that's not just because of the rents. They think there so much better than anyone else in the world because they have money. And they think that they can get away with shit like this! Masen 'll pay!" Dylan said mostly talking to himself.

"Pay?" I said panicked. "For what? He saved my life Dylan!"

"Yes but it wouldn't have been in danger if he hadn't pushed you this morning so we wouldn't have to go to the hospital and you wouldn't have been out there! And technically he didn't save you because you're still hurt."

"Dyl! You better not start a fight with him or I will personally kick your ass _for _him! It is not his fault, and before you ask, no I don't like him at all." lie. "But he kinda saved my life today no matter your head came up with to make it his fault. See, proof. When you get into a fight,_ I _have to break it up, you both get hurt and I have to drive you to the hospital because of your stupid nose and I literally thought you broke that boy's ribs, and then I almost get squashed by a car on the way out. The universe is telling you to KNOCK IT OFF!" I screamed at him. "Don't fight with Edward."

He sighed. "You promise to never like a Masen and under any conditions and that you won't try to make this up to him?"

"Dylan."

"Promise!"

"Fine," I sighed. "I promise." I broke that promise the second I made it. But I can't tell him I like Edward. He might kill Edward and then tell my parents and they'll ship me off to some school in Australia! And then I'll never see him.

A doc came in and told me my leg was broken, like I didn't figure that out already! And he gave me some crutches and showed me how to use them. Like I didn't know that already!

I wobbled out of the hospital an hour later with Dylan constantly looking at me to make sure I didn't fall. I'm not the most graceful person.

"How mad is Dad?" I sighed.

"Not that much, he nearly had a heart attach when he heard the car though. And then….he kinda passed out when he saw you. It's Abby that's kinda freaking out. She was crying a ton and asked me if you were going to die."

"Poor Abby…We should take her out to Port angles soon, spend some time with her before she hates us."

He sighed. I thought Abby was cute and sweet, but he just thought she was annoying. Either way, she's our sister so he agreed.

"Wow, usually it's mom's job to freak out. Wait, you didn't tell her right?"

He looked at me disappointed. "I'm not that stupid ya know."

"So he's not mad?"

"Not really," Dylan shrugged.

"He told me to tell you he's sorry he wasn't here when you woke up…there was this…."

"It's fine." I cut him off. "He's the chief of police. Sometimes there are emergencies."

"He's really sorry Jingles."

We walked across the parking lot.

Of course. "Dyl I swear, you are the only person on Earth who would bring there little, and only by a minute by the way, sister home from the hospital after 3 days….on a motorcycle!"

"I thought you loved Max? And I know how you love speed and stuff, so I thought I'd just bring this. Besides! You left Max all alone after school….well to drive us, but still. " Yes, he named it.

"Oh I love Max!"

"Well, he holds grudges."

I sighed. "I'm sorry for leaving you Max, but my idiot of a brother broke his nose. I'll never do it again."

Yea, I just apologized to a bike! I mean I love 'em as much as any other girl, probably a whole lot more, but this was just ridiculous.

"Fine, and you can drive."

Yay! I kissed him on the cheek grabbed the extra helmet he kept out of his outstretched hands and jumped on.

He got on too. I wish we had 2. I have the money too. Well, in my college account I do anyway. Without it, I'm kinda broke at the moment.

"Remember not to…."

"Got it!" I yelled back at him as the bike lurched forward way past the speed limit. But I think of speed limits as more of a suggestion. I mean if no one else is on the road then why should it matter how fast you go. **(**_**If anyone can recognize then I will give you a lifetime of servitude, just like Bella XD) **_And this is Forks, they isn't usually a ton of people on the road anyway!

"Ah I love you little sis!" Dyl yelled. He loved speed probably more than anyone I've ever met. Including me. Dyl was the one who taught me how to ride a motorcycle and got me addicted. Not my fault.

"Cop," I heard him hiss urgently in my ear. My head quickly spun around and there was a cop car parked right off to the side of the road. Speed Trap. But as we drove by, around 30 miles past the speed limit and going faster since we were going down hill, I saw the inside of the police car. Inside there was this kinda fat guy with 3 bites left of a sandwich on his forehead was sleeping. _**(I'm not making this up, it seriously happened! Except we weren't on a motorcycle and I wasn't driving.) **_

We were both laughing so hard we I really did have to slow down so we wouldn't crash. There were tears running down my face and Dylan looked like he was about to explode his face was so red from laughing so hard.

We stopped for 2 seconds before I sped back onto the road and were home in 2 minutes.

_**EPOV **_

"What the hell Edward?!" Alex demanded. It wasn't much of a threat since she I was over a foot taller than her and she just…wasn't as intimidating as she thought.

"Exactly what I said I was doing!" She was pissed because I was talking to Bella. I don't even wanna know what she would be like if we got together. Then again, that's never going to happen because of this stupid family war!

"Edward," she sighed finally looking up at me. "Just promise me you will never like her okay?" before I could talk she was off again. "I don't even see why practically all the guys are after her!" cause she's gorgeous, caring, beautiful, nice, hot, sweet, and so many other things. Ugh, I'm falling hard. Or, already fell. "The only reason why they like her is cause of her body," not true. "And I guess everybody thinks she's nice, sweet, and caring." You left out beautiful! "But they clearly don't know her like I do then. All she cares about is herself and her idiot family. A bunch of filthy lying abusive monsters they are! You know you could sue him for that. And, really, if you've ever been in a fight with her you'll believe me. God, she's such a bitch," she mumbled to herself. "Promise! Promise me Edward! Promise! Why aren't you promising?! You can't like her she's a Swan! Promise me Edward!"

"I can't promise when you won't let me talk!"

"Promise," she said glaring daggers at me. At that moment, she actually was intimidating.

"Fine. I promise." I made the biggest lie I ever would in my life then, and managed to break it at the same time.

_**That's it for now, hope you like it. Stupid families. Alex isn't a complete bitch, but you'll understand everything later. And Dylan just hates the Masens a looooot.**_

_**Also I'm going to be changing my name, don't know what to yet i just want it changed, so yea. If the stories under a different name, that's why**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

_**i was gonna update this last week but didn't get the chance to write it, sorry. **_

_**And i officially owe Jnut my life because she actually got it right, that speeding thing was from 1-800-where r u. Woot woot, you got it right!!!!!!**_

_**Here's the next chapter**_

_tap tap tap_

My eyes snapped open from where i was sitting on my bed trying to sleep. After a day like this, it wasn't the easiest task.

A burgalar was my first thought and i cowered under the blankets telling my self it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

The tapping continued. "Bella," someone murmered outside the window. It sounded panicked and....

Edward?

I jumped out of bed and swung the window open. And there he was. Edward was sitting on a branch on the tree outside his legs dangling below him and looked up at me shyly.

"What are you doing here?" i hissed at him.

"I wanted to see you," Edward mumbled looking down at thr ground. "I guess it was kind of stupid."

Edward's face had slowly become bright red.

"I do think that 'Edward Masen' is blushing. Come on in before you _kill_ yourself," I said laughing quietly.

A huge smile spread across Edward's red face and he crawled in throught the window while I stepped back giving his some room.

"Hey," he said still smiling. I never noticed how his smile wasn't exactly straight. On any one else it would just look stupid, but I loved his crooked smile.

"So I guess this means you really do want to be friends," I shrugged like it didn't matter, sitting down on the bed. On the contrary I was slowly melting into goo at the sight of him.

He leaned in really close to me so our noses were almost touching and then whispered 'yes' across my face.

My heart nearly popped out of my chest at that point. I never even realized how it beat faster when i saw him.

Edward still hadn't moved from his very close position and i could feel his breath tickle my cheek as he chuckled softly.

"Breathe Bella," he said and the sweet minty smell of his breath washed over me again. My eyes closed for a second taking it all in before snapping open realizing how stupid i must look.

Edward still had that gorgeous crooked smile on his face and his green eyes sparkled.

"So....why did you come here again?" I asked unsure of what to do.

"Um.....I wanted to see if you were okay....That car...it came out of nowhere. I tried to push you out of the way Bella, but....I'm so sorry," he mumbled.

"oh shut up. You're as bad as Dylan. I'm about ready to join the dark side and kick his ass _with_ your family....I mean. not that your the dark side or anything i just...." I bit my lip and just shut up. This was going to be hard.

Friends with Edward Masen and i absolutely under all conditions loathe his family to the deepest pit of....loathation. I don't know. I really hate them. I like Edward. A lot. Too much. More than he does me.

But he showed up here right. He obviously wants to be friends Maybe, I did have the smallest of chances with him. But still, our families. Hell would freeze over before our families would be okay with us. whatever us was. I guess now we could be considered friends.

"So...were friends now right?" I asked and i could feel a light blush spread across my face for no apparent reason.

He spaced out for a second or 2 and then smiled warmly down at me. "Friends."

"We have to keep this a secret. You know that right?" I said.

"Of course. But i still want to talk to you, hang out with you, get to know you."

Once again the blush rose to my face. "Me too," I mumbled.

Edward's hand reached out in a flash and 2 long pale fingers stroked my cheek where the blush was fading.

It was like an electric current passing through us. Like his fingers on me completed the circuit. I heard him gasp but then everything was silent and everyone was gone. There was just Edward and I. No parents, or siblings, or stupid family wars. Just Edward and I. His hands were cold but he left a trail of fire behind him.

I sighed resting my cheek on his palm.

I looked up at him to see an adorable shy smile on his face. He seemed to be arguing with himself.

"Bella?" he said pulling away, but he still looked directly in my eyes.

And for once i understood why all the girls liked him. I even asked some people once. 'Because when he looks at you...you're beautiful. You're you and not someone that everyone else is. It's like in his eyes you're the only one that matters, the only one in his world. And that's when he just looks at you normally. If he actually liked you....'

For once, I understood.

"Yes?"I said but my voice cracked.

Edward broke his gaze and looked down at his shoes. "I'm glad we're friends."

My heart dropped. that wasn't what he was going to say. I know it wasn't. You could tell in his voice.

Or maybe I'm just trying to convince myself that.

He had to have felt something with what just happened. The fire. The electricity. Something. He _had_ to feel something!

_**EPOV **_

I hated how her face fell. I didn't want to make her sad. But what could I say. 'please forget everything and go out with me?' This was Bella. You can't do that with people like Bella. You have to.... I don't know. If i did I may not be so angry at myself right now.

I'm such an idiot!

'I'm glad were friend?' SUTPID! That was the best i could come up with. I'm trying to impress this girl, not be friends. I mean, friends is a godd start, but I don't. I don't want to be her friend, i want to be her boyfriend.

I know i've hated her for so long, but it's true. I fell for her hard. I wanted to kiss thoes full lips that had been taunting my memories all night. Teasing me, 'you can't kiss her ha ha you loser!' And thoes perfect.....everything! Everything about her was absolutely perfect!

I promised 2 things that night.

1) that i wouldn't fall for Bella Swan. failed attempt

2) that i would, under any circumstances, will make Bella Swan my girlfriend.

_**Yea, not my longest chapter, but I thought i should just update this quick, sorry, **_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

_**I'm working on another short story, that's why i haven't updated as soon as i tried to, but im not gonna put the story up until it's finished. **_

_**Thanx for all the reviews I've gotten so far, and PLEASE keep it up. **_

_**BPOV**_

"Ugh," Edward stuttered looking away from me for the first time. "I should get going."

Edward turned and climbed out the window and into the tree. He disappeared into the shadows as soon as he stepped away from me but i could still see his bronze hair as it climbed out my window and back to his house.

"Bella?" a tiny worried voice came from my doorway.

I swiveled around and saw Abby standing in the hallway clutching the teddy bear I got her for Christmas last year to her chest. Her eyes were wide and i quickly ran over to her and held my hand over her mouth like she was going to scream out my biggest secret at any moment. Which she was probably thinking about anyway.

"Abby, you have to promise not to tell anyone okay? Not mommy or daddy or Dylan or any of your friends! okay? This is our secret."

She nodded her head limply and i removed my hand.

"What was he doing here?" she asked.

"You know this big war that were having with him and his family. We're trying to stop it okay? We don't want to fight. Do you Abby? Wars aren't good, they just take out all your anger on someone else and people are getting really hurt from this."

"you got hurt today. Dylan said you could have died but i told him over and over again that you were stronger than a stinky car. You are aren't you?"

"Yea," i shrugged. Why not? "But i could have gotten real hurt if Edward wasn't there." I knew it was kind of a lost cause but i was trying to get her to side with me. She's a little girl, not that hard to persuade, but then again her parents told her about them and in her mind parents are never wrong.

Imagine this. a little girl walks down the stairs looking all sad. Her parents ask her whats wrong. I'm worried about my family. Sasha's worried too," she'll say referring to her bear. "they keep fighting with the Masens and fighting's not good cause you could get hurt.' That's gotta affect somebody right?

"Is that his name?"

"Yea. Edward Masen, but he's a good guy."

"Daddy says that they're not good people, that they're mean and nasty," she said squeezing her bear tightly.

"Well yea, but…See I think Daddy was mistaken…" I was cut off by Abby shaking her head violently.

"No he wasn't. Daddy knows these things. Don't you trust daddy?" ugh…no!!!

God this was going to be difficult.

"Well yea…Of course I trust dad! But I mean everybody makes mistakes, and I think we all did. I think that we were all so caught up in not liking them that we forgot why we don't in the first place. Do you know why we don't like them?"

She nodded her head quickly.

"Why?" Did she really know? I didn't know at that time. I don't even remember the full story. They don't really like to talk about it. It involved all our parents and a murder. Yea it seemed like a big deal, and it was which is why our parents held onto for such a long time. But they have been fighting because they thing the other's guilty. Our parents were 15 when it happened! Do they really think they're going to kill someone then? They weren't that bad. Just because they never really found out who did it. (I'll tell the full story in the future)

Abby shrugged with her hands.

Of course she didn't know. They wouldn't tell her yet. Murder ain't something you tell little kids just yet.

"Well it's not true. And although some of them," I was tempted to shout out ALEX "may be mean I don't think Edward's that terrible."

"But what if he is?" she said sticking out her bottom lip.

I kneeled down beside her. "I can take care of myself. Trust me Edward's not a problem. But look, our parents have a grudge against their parents and no one else. And I have a grudge against Alex. But I don't know idly squat," she laughed like I knew she would when I said idly squat, "about Edward so I'm gonna give him a chance okay? Just as an experiment. But you have to promise not to tell anyone okay? Nobody. You promise. Thumb swear?" I asked extending my thumb. Because of Dylan's stupid 'pinky promises are stupid and easily broken. They don't mean a thing' thing we had all grown up thinking the same. (I feel the same way Dylan; don't worry your not alone) I remember the first time he told me that, I told him he was a weirdo (I was 6 give me break!) but after the third time I started to believe him.

"Okay, but you have to tell Mommy and daddy eventually right?"

"I'll tell them if I find that they did make a mistake," I agreed and hooked my thumb around hers.

"Now c'mon lets get you to bed," I said scooping her up in my arms. Even though she was already in 1st grade she was always real small and light and I could still pick her up, run a marathon, then swim in the ocean and still not be tired. Okay, I'm exaggerating a bit.

I heard a loud thump outside.

EPOV

I was frozen on a branch so just a few strands of my hair was visible from her window, but it was dark anyway so no one could see me. I was caught.

I held my breath as I heard Bella explain to a tiny voice. Who was that anyway? I'd seen Bella, Dylan, and their parents occasionally with a little girl. I think Bella baby-sits her daily.

"Daddy says they're not good people that they're mean and nasty."

"Well yea but…. See I think Daddy was mistaken…" I heard Bella say.

Wait? Daddy? Oh…. I banged my forehead against the tree without thinking and then instantly regretted as I froze hoping Bella or the girl didn't hear it.

Duh! The girl's her little sister! I feel like such an idiot! But I didn't know. It's not like any of us have actually talked or been over the other's house or anything. This was my first time in Bella's house let alone her room. I liked her room, it was very…Bella.

But really you can't blame me, I didn't know she had a sister. But now it was seemed so blatantly obvious. How could I not see that? Although they look nothing alike.

"C'mon let's get you to bed," Bella said and I heard her walk out of the room.

I sighed and tried to move my foot. Shit. It wouldn't budge and was starting to hurt. I pulled and pulled on it until I lost balance as my foot suddenly slid out and I fell back.

There was a loud crashing sound as I fell. It was just my luck that I fell on top of a trashcan. I groaned loudly and rolled over onto the hard ground.

"That's gonna leave a bruise," I mumbled to no one.

A light suddenly snapped on in the Swan's house and I quickly ran into the woods before they could see me. I was too fast though, no one saw.

As a twig snapped under my foot I realized that I was only wearing one shoe. Shit the other was stuck in the tree! I'll get it tomorrow, I'm not risking it.

I walked home with one shoe, and the warms feeling I always got when I had been around Bella. How pathetic is that? Honestly? But what can I say; I've fallen for Bella Swan. Hard. It wasn't my fault, it was hers. She was just too pretty, too nice, too understanding, to perfect. Who wouldn't fall for her?

I snuck into my room through the backdoor. It wasn't hard. We really should get better or at least some security. It'd be too easy for someone to rob us. But perfect for me. And Alex, who I knew snuck out frequently.

And just to prove my point I heard the floor creek and turned around quickly to see Alex closing the door quietly. Her hair was curled and she was wearing a bright red dress that ended to close to mid-thigh for any big brother to like. She was at a party. But I knew my little sister to well to know that she hated guys because all they ever do was break hearts and just weren't worth the trouble. And she didn't drink, not much anyway, because the hangover's killed her. I had trained my little sister well.

"What are you doing?" I hissed through my teeth.

She swiveled around and her hand quickly went to her heart as she gasped.

"What you trying to give me a heart attack?" she hissed back angrily. "Oh," she said surprised as she seemed to notice that I too just came back. At 2 am. "Next time I'll be sure to invite you."

"Alex," I warned in a stern voice that reminded me of the librarian at our school. "I thought I you were better than this….It would be only to easy to catch you sneaking back in."

She laughed and walked upstairs to her room.

She was tired. Real tired I could tell and by the time I got up to my room, I passed by her door on the way, I saw her already asleep on her bed. She better not have drank anything at that party. I'll ask her tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

Thanks for all the reviews keep em up EPOV

Alex and I were both sitting alone at the breakfast while she noisily ate her cereal looking real happy today.

"Hey can you give me a ride to school today? My friends car broke down yesterday," she said finally finishing, rinsing her bowl, and placing it carefully in the sink.

"Fine. "Speaking of friends….you wanna explain about last night?"

"_You _wanna explain? I was real surprised, you never sneak out. Or do you always sneak just no one ever catches you….So which is it? You got ninja powers or what?"

"Ow! Just a question," she said loudly.

"No I don't usually sneak out, and neither should you? I could easily rat you out ya' know. Who are they gonna believe me or"

"You wouldn't do that," Alex scoffed cutting me off.

"Well…. I could. Were you drinking last night?" I asked turning serious again.

"My friends were and they offered me some but I told them I was already to crazy enough without the alcohol. The hangovers aren't worth it."

"Fine, but I don't like that dress you were wearing! Guaranteed a bunch of guys did, but I don't."

"Oh don't be such a party pooper. Life's too complicated without a bunch of boys screwing it up anyway. I mean half of a girl's problems that cause early wrinkles and _suicide _are guys. Just a problem to avoid. Although flirting isn't illegal, and some of those guys were _yummy_," she added just to bug me.

. "But If your gonna sneak out, I'm the oldest so you gotta follow my rules. 1) don't get caught 2)don't drink and 3)no too skimpy outfits that dress last night considered and 4)no boys. You don't know how their mind works."

"And you do?" she asked playfully. "Honestly if I hadn't seen you naked when we were little I would be doubting the fact that you're a guy."

I glared down at my annoying little sister. "Do you want a ride or not?" I nearly growled.

"Okay okay, I'm just kidding," she held up her hands in defense. "You know I love you.

The week went by real fast. I didn't talk to Bella much even though we had a whole hour as partners. The only time we ever talked was when we absolutely had to. I wasn't sure if she was doing this because she had gotten out of her senses and actually was mad at me, or she still wanted to be friends but didn't want anyone to know. I was really hoping for the second one.

I never did get my shoe back

"Wakey Wakey Edward!" I heard Alex shout and the light blinded my eyes as they flashed open. I blinked rapidly trying to adjust the light.

This is _Forks_ for god sakes! There shouldn't be that much light!

Alex appeared in the doorway holding a straightening iron in one hand while she walked over to me.

"Woo Woo Woo!" I said sitting up and holding my hands out palm to her. "I'll get up just don't come near me with that thing!"

"Oh," she said as if just noticing she was holding it. "Your such a baby! Just get up. It's Saturday, folks are going out of town today, and you have to drive me to the mall in a half hour."

"Can't you get a ride with one of your friends?" I said sighing and sliding off the bed rubbing my eyes.

"Her car's still broken! Do you really need to ask, you've been driving me to and from school all week."

I rolled my eyes as I stood up and went over to my closet to pick out my clothes I cuffed her lightly on the side of her head.

I was real happy this morning for no reason. Well, there's a reason. Bella.

Maybe I'd get to see her today. It's sunny, it's the weekend, she could lie to our parents and we could go somewhere. But would she even want to?

Well….she said she wanted to be friends, and the way she acted last night made me think she almost returned the feelings I have for her. Impossible of course, but she might go out with me just as friends. For now anyway. I was going to find a way to get Bella Swan to be my girlfriend.

"Fine," I grumbled pulling out a pair of random jeans and a T-shirt. I knew by the sun shining in through the window that it was going to be one of those rare sunny days

"Thanks, and I'd wear the green shirt instead of that gray one. It brings out your eyes."

"Why do I care?"

"Because you've got something planned today!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you know if I have something planned." I eyed her suspiciously.

"Well you better. It's Saturday, our parents are out, and do you have any idea how many times a day I pass by some random group of girls practically worshipping at your feet. You should go out with one of them."

"I'm not interested in any girls at our school," I lied.

"Well they're certainly interested in you…Just wear the green shirt," she said turning around and leaving the room.

I love Alex but she is so annoying at times. She's _lucky_ to have a big brother like me.

As soon as she left the room I grabbed the green shirt and went to go take a shower.

BPOV

"What? As soon as I leave Forks becomes this big happy place!" Rosalie said angrily over the phone. "It's sunny, a hippie moved to our school, even you and Masen are trying to be friends! Insanity I tell you!"

Ever since I told Rose about Alice, she kept referring to her as 'the hippie' for no reason. Well probably just because she was so happy and in love and all 'be happy don't worry' attitude. And it didn't matter that I've only known Alice for a week, I loved her like a sister.

I was currently in my room talking on my tiny silver cell phone. I was upside down as my head dangled off the bed and talking to Rose as I looked out the window.

It was actually going to be a real nice day in Forks. The unusual florescent light leaking into my room woke me up this morning. Rose was right, it's INSANITY.

"Yea well…I guess it's just you. You cursed Forks, thanks a lot Rosie," I said faking anger.

"Oh wow, love you too Bella."

"Bells!" I heard Charlie shout up the stairs. "I'm going fishing today with your brother."

Ha! Sucker! Looks like Dylan got suckered into another father son day!

"Kay!" I said pulling the phone away from my ear and yelling.

"Oh fun! Fishing! I want to go!" Rose said with fake enthusiasm. "NOT!"

"Yea, okay, got it. Bad experience. Rose no like fishing. Scarred for life."

"I am!"

"So….I might hang out with Edward today," I mumbled shyly.

"SHUT UP!" Rose screamed into the phone and I had to hold it away from my ear to not go deaf.

"Jingle Bells!" Dylan shouted coming in my room.

"Hold on," I said quickly into the phone.

"On the phone," I hissed at Dylan.

"Tell Rose to tell Emmett I said hi….

"No hi for Rose?"

"Sure. Just wanted to tell you that Abby's gone for the day at her friends house." He started to walk out of the room but then turned around and looked at me sternly. "Don't take out the bike!"

Shit. I was planning on riding around town today, maybe go to Seattle with Edward. I can do that right? Were friends now. That's not creepy right? Not like a date? Although I really kinda wish it was.

"Why?" I asked putting on my puppy dogface.

"Don't give me that look Bella. Just don't! Don't. Don't. I'll know if you do." He glared at me once more before walking out the room.

"Hey Rose, I gotta go," I said picking up the phone again.

"Fine, but we are not done talking about this young lady.

I rolled my eyes. "Seeya."

"Seeya," she said before hanging up.

I really did love Rose and she was good to rant about stuff to, and for advice, and fashion, and just about everything.

EPOV

I walked outside with keys in hand as Alex ran around the house frantically looking for her wallet.

I nearly had a heart attack as soon as I stepped outside. It was warm….shorts weather…in Forks!

"Hey Edward do you know where my…?"

"Coffee table," I said cutting her off and admiring the scenery. Everything looked different, the trees, the plants, _especially_ the sky.

"Thanks," Alex was about to run back into the house when she froze.

"Hey Edward…isn't that your shoe up in that tree?" she asked curiously.

I looked up shielding my eyes from the blinding sun at the tall tree that randomly stood in between our house and the Swan's house. Just like the war between our parents, it separated us.

And on one of the branches was my shoe, the one that I had dropped falling out of Bella's tree that night, dangling by the shoelaces.

I just nodded my head as a smile crossed my face. Not because I finally got my shoe back, but because this was a sign. Bella still wanted to be friends. I still had a chance!

"What is it doing up in the tree?"

"Oh…just an inside joke between me and my friend?"

"Who?"

"Go find your wallet I'm not gonna wait all day!"

Her lips formed an 'o' shape probably thinking she knew what was going on, she didn't. She would never guess. She ran back in the house for her wallet anyway.

As soon as she couldn't see me anymore I ran up to the tree and tore the shoe from the branch.

Inside was a little folded up piece of paper. I unfolded it carefully making sure no one was looking and then my eyes eagerly scanned over the note.

_**Edward, **_

_**Sorry I didn't give you your shoe back earlier, but what am I supposed to do. This was the only way I could think of. **_

_**By the way, very graceful falling out of the tree like that. I hope your okay, it sounded like it hurt but man you run fast cause we didn't see a thing. My brother is convinced it's some perv coming after me, even after how many times I told him it was probably just a raccoon. Hope your okay. **_

_**Meet me at the park today around 9. I want to talk to you, get to know you. I still want to be your friend if you're willing to do a little sneaking around. **_

_**Hope to see you there, **_

_**From…well you know who**_


	11. Chapter 11

-

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

_**I haven't written in so long I know. And I told you that I would put up a new chapter like a month ago. First my computer broke and then I tried writing it, but just everything I wrote sounded like crap so I kept re writing this chapter. We've had so much homework lately and I've been real busy. I'm real sorry for completely ignoring you guys but I just couldn't write and if I did it would have been short crappy chapters that didn't make sense. **_

_**Real sorry though. I made this chapter real long so…yea enjoy**_

_**EPOV**_

I ran a hand threw my hair making it even worse than usual. I was real nervous leaning against my car trying to act cool. And I didn't even know if Bella would show up.

What if it was just her way of messing with me? No. She said she wanted to be friends, and Bella's not evil. She's sweet, and caring, and beautiful, and....everything good in the world.

2 tiny hands reached across me covering my eyes

"Hey Eddie," I heard the oh so familiar (though I hadn't really talked to her that much) voice.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm...." I said pretending I didn't know before pulling her hands away and quickly grabbing her waist swinging her around in front of me. I hugged her tightly loving the feel of her against my chest.

She froze in my arms before wrapping her arm around my neck.

I quickly realized her finally realizing what I was doing. I don't know what came over me? It didn't matter that it was Bella, or that I really like her; I'm supposed to hate Bella. Even if we are friends now, and I'm eventually going to make her my girlfriend, I think the hug kind of freaked her out.

To prove my suspicions she just stared at me confused for a minute.

"Ugh...I didn't think you'd come. I'm glad you did," Bella said smiling up at me. God I loved that smile.

"Why wouldn't I?"

She just shrugged. I took a minutes to look at her. Her hair was curled slightly waving down to the middle of her back in mahogany strands. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans with holes in the knee and a blue shirt that showed the tiniest amount of cleavage and the color looked wonderful with her skin.

"So...I was thinking if you weren't busy today.... we could you know...hang out," Bella stuttered suddenly becoming really shy and looking down at her converse. Like a date! Please please please let it is like a date. "Try to make this friend thing work ya' know. Maybe we could eventually kill the damn family war."

"Yea, sure." Of course it isn't a date you idiot! But that doesn't mean it couldn't be a date one day. I'll get her to fall for me. Be her friend first. I'll make Bella Swan fall for me.... somehow. "Sounds fun. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. It's Forks, there's not much we can do.... Oh we can go down to La Push? They've got cliff diving and the beach. Or we could go down to Seattle.... go see a movie, shop, whatever."

"Great!" If we planned a lot of things I could spend the whole day with Bella.

"To which one?" she asked.

I shrugged. "All of them," I added smiling my crooked smile that Alex once told me was the only reason I got girls.

She laughed, a tiny sound like wind chimes. "All of them it is, but we're gonna have to take your car. Mine got totaled the other day," Right the drunk driver ran into Bella's car. "And it probably wouldn't be able to make it even if it was still alive."

I quickly nodded my head.

"Mil lady," I said opening my car door as she laughed curtsied and then jumped in.

I jumped in the other seat and twisted my key in the ignition and the familiar purr of my (_**Toyota!!! haha kidding) **_Volvo.

"Wow," Bella said relaxing back into the seat behind her. "This is a _really_ nice car. I never noticed," she trailed off mostly talking to herself now.

"Thanks. It was a present for my 16th birthday, and my prized position," I said proudly.

She whistled dragging it out. "Wow, you parents really _are_ rich....," she said to herself.

I instantly felt bad, like I was bragging. I knew she didn't have the most money especially lately.

"Sorry," I mumbled running a hand threw my hair again.

"For what?" she looked up at me curiously but I kept my eyes on the road.

"Well....I know that your family doesn't exactly....have....a lot of money right now.....and I don't want to sound like I'm bragging."

"Yea you didn't," Bella said her voice suddenly sounding furious as she huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "We're doing fine by the way!"

I sighed. Why was I such an idiot! I mentally hit myself in the head. "No! I didn't mean it like that....I just...." I was at a loss for words. Everything I said would just make her mad. And that was the last thing I wanted to do. I was trying to win her over, that ain't gonna help.

"Whatever Edward, I know you don't mean it like that. Just forget it alright?" she sighed and her arms fell limply to her sides.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "So where to first?"

"La Push?"

"Sure. Do you need something at your house? Swim suit or something?"

My mother always raised me to be a gentlemen, but I was still a man. And I really wanted to see Bella in a swimsuit. Maybe she'd wear a bikini…ah that'd be nice.

"Sure...you know where my house is," she added with a small giggle. "Are your parents home?" she asked suddenly getting worried.

"Nah, they left for the day."

"Mine too."

I stopped as I reached her house and I went with her in her house. She never really invited me in, but we were friends right? They don't invite, they don't ask they just come in. I really wanted to see the rest of her house, and it's not like she seems to mind in the least.

_**BPOV**_

I walked inside as Edward followed behind me looking a little lost.

I ran up the porch and lifted up a huge pot with a dying plant in it grabbing the key from underneath it.

"Don't tell anyone where that is," I said. "And now when you break in you can use the door and maybe not almost kill yourself falling out of a tree."

Edward pouted and I just laughed at his expression.

"I'll be back in a minute," I yelled behind me as I ran up the stairs. On the last step, I fell of course.

"You okay?" I heard Edward's concerned voice from downstairs.

"Yea, I'm fine," I yelled back and felt my cheeks burn red.

I jumped back up and ran to my room.

I yanked open my drawer and quickly scanned through the things there.

Ah, there it is.

It would be awkward, swimming with Edward. But it was my idea, and I didn't want to sound like a chicken to get out of swimming. I really liked Edward, more than I should. Way more than I should. But I couldn't help it. He's just too perfect!

I grabbed my book bag and stuffed 2 towels, sunscreen, my wallet, my cell phone, and my pod-pod in it.

I walked down the hallway looking at my feet and cursing them for being so clumsy.

I suddenly ran into something very hard and fell back. As my head was about to hit the floor I felt 2 big strong hands catch my arm and pull me up.

"You've got to be more careful Bella," Edward said and I could see the laughter in his gorgeous eyes. Gosh, he was so perfect. And when he looked at me like that, like I was the love of his life, it made my knees weak. I could barely stand right now.

"Okay," I sighed looking into his eyes. Suddenly I realized what I was doing and quickly jumped up away from Edward straightening out my clothes.

"We should probably go get your stuff now," I mumbled.

Edward just turned looking at the huge collage of pictures on the wall. It was my favorite part of the house besides my room. the entire wall was covered in pictures and you couldn't see the color of the wall because of it.

"That's a lot of pictures! You're not in too many of them," He noticed. "Why?"

"Usually I'm the one taking the pictures."

"Family vacation," he guesses pointing at a group of pictures.

I nodded. "It was the only time we went on a family vacation. Well....a vacation with all of the family anyway. Abby wasn't born on our other ones. My dad's afraid of flying, and Abby and Charlie get real car sick after driving to long. You can see the problem there."

"So what about you and Dylan." I noticed the flash of anger in his eyes as he said Dylan's name.

"We love the road, planes, traveling. When we were little we would always say how we were going to travel the world together."

"I've always wanted to travel the world, but it just seems too far. My sister had these huge lists of places she swore she would go one day; Paris, Italy, Ireland, Australia, France, and Indiana for some reason. She was kind of obsessed about Indiana when she was little."

Ok I officially sucked at small talk.

"Yea," Bella said her mind somewhere else and she looked both angry and confused.

I scanned the pictures on the wall. Bella and Dylan when they were about 6 one arm wrapped around each other's shoulder. Bella had a big toothy grin and wild brown hair while Dylan had a buzz cut and a smile way too big for his face. There was a picture of Charlie cross-eyed and tongue sticking out with little Bella on his shoulders laughing. There was one of Dylan trying to surf, but from the picture it didn't look like it was working out too well. There was one of Bella, it looked recent, and laughing on Dylan's bare back at the beach. There was a picture of Bella and Dylan and Charlie and Abby all having a 3-legged race. I'm sure you can guess who won there. There was one of Dylan and Bella both holding one of Abby's hands as they swung her back and forth. There was one of Abby squirting the hose directly at the camera. There was one of Bella holding a bouquet of flowers and a pale yellow dress blushing a cute smile as she walked down a long isle _**(Flower girl incase that wasn't obvious)**_

One of my favorite though was a picture of all of them at the beach. It was real sunny and the skies were such a color of blue that it must have been California. They were all sitting on a blue blanket. Dylan was just wearing some jean short and his hair was dripping wet. He was on the left of Charlie. Bella was on the right of Charlie. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a tank top that showed her stomach up to a bit above her belly button and was a lovely blue color with green Hawaiian style flowers on it. She was wearing one of those wrap things around her waist that was black with tye-dye little patterns on it. It showed off her extremely long pale legs with the slightest of tans. Her hair fell down her shoulders and back in gorgeous silken strands and placed behind her ear just barely peaking out was a bright yellow dandelion. Sitting in Charlie's lap was little Abby and she had a huge toothy grin that could probably blind somebody and she was holding a red, white, yellow, and blue beach ball in front of her so that just you could only see her head it was so big. They were all smiling brightly at the camera and they all looked like they were glowing.

"That's our famous picture," Bella said breaking me out of my thoughts. "My dad puts on our Christmas cards even though it completely doesn't fit. He even made me a bag for my birthday with that on it. He has the picture blown up in a few places including his work. It's famous."

"You all look like your glowing. You're all so happy. You really look beautiful in this. It shows your personality. Happy, full of life, with you're gorgeous smile and bright eyes. I don't think I've ever seen you like that, but it's so you."

I turned to see Bella looking at me with this glazed look in her eyes and a goofy smile on her face.

Suddenly Bella blinked back to normal and a lovely shade of pink rose in her cheeks. "Thanks," she mumbled looking down at the floor.

"Well hurry up and go get some swim trunks from your house I've already got 2 towels so were good."

I saluted and ran out the door.

Why was Bella looking at me like that? It was almost like she liked me, more. Was this plan really working? Lost in the memory. That was the only reasonable explanation for why she was looking at me like that. She was just lost in the happy memory.

_**BPOV**_

I really had to control myself better. I don't want to ruin the friendship. I really liked Edward, and not just because of his looks. I liked the way his mind works and how he isn't perverted in the slight like most guys are. I liked how he really cared about his family even if I might hate them. I loved how he can see past the mask. I bet he could see through everything in that way. Everything except my heart. I was falling and falling hard for him. I didn't just like Edward. It was more. But he doesn't like me back. Or at least it seemed that way. I don't want to fall for him so hard that when he says he just wants to be friends I can't take it.

_**That's it for now and I'll try to update once a week but Spring break is coming up. I don't know if I'm gonna be too busy to work too much on this or it'll give me more time, but I will try to update a lot faster. Please review I love the feedback!**_


	12. Chapter 12

-

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

_**I haven't written in so long I know. And I told you that I would put up a new chapter like a month ago. First my computer broke and then I tried writing it, but just everything I wrote sounded like crap so I kept re writing this chapter. We've had so much homework lately and I've been real busy. I'm real sorry for completely ignoring you guys but I just couldn't write and if I did it would have been short crappy chapters that didn't make sense. **_

_**Real sorry though. I made this chapter real long so…yea enjoy**_

_**EPOV**_

I ran a hand threw my hair making it even worse than usual. I was real nervous leaning against my car trying to act cool. And I didn't even know if Bella would show up.

What if it was just her way of messing with me? No. She said she wanted to be friends, and Bella's not evil. She's sweet, and caring, and beautiful, and....everything good in the world.

2 tiny hands reached across me covering my eyes

"Hey Eddie," I heard the oh so familiar (though I hadn't really talked to her that much) voice.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm...." I said pretending I didn't know before pulling her hands away and quickly grabbing her waist swinging her around in front of me. I hugged her tightly loving the feel of her against my chest.

She froze in my arms before wrapping her arm around my neck.

I quickly realized her finally realizing what I was doing. I don't know what came over me? It didn't matter that it was Bella, or that I really like her; I'm supposed to hate Bella. Even if we are friends now, and I'm eventually going to make her my girlfriend, I think the hug kind of freaked her out.

To prove my suspicions she just stared at me confused for a minute.

"Ugh...I didn't think you'd come. I'm glad you did," Bella said smiling up at me. God I loved that smile.

"Why wouldn't I?"

She just shrugged. I took a minutes to look at her. Her hair was curled slightly waving down to the middle of her back in mahogany strands. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans with holes in the knee and a blue shirt that showed the tiniest amount of cleavage and the color looked wonderful with her skin.

"So...I was thinking if you weren't busy today.... we could you know...hang out," Bella stuttered suddenly becoming really shy and looking down at her converse. Like a date! Please please please let it is like a date. "Try to make this friend thing work ya' know. Maybe we could eventually kill the damn family war."

"Yea, sure." Of course it isn't a date you idiot! But that doesn't mean it couldn't be a date one day. I'll get her to fall for me. Be her friend first. I'll make Bella Swan fall for me.... somehow. "Sounds fun. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. It's Forks, there's not much we can do.... Oh we can go down to La Push? They've got cliff diving and the beach. Or we could go down to Seattle.... go see a movie, shop, whatever."

"Great!" If we planned a lot of things I could spend the whole day with Bella.

"To which one?" she asked.

I shrugged. "All of them," I added smiling my crooked smile that Alex once told me was the only reason I got girls.

She laughed, a tiny sound like wind chimes. "All of them it is, but we're gonna have to take your car. Mine got totaled the other day," Right the drunk driver ran into Bella's car. "And it probably wouldn't be able to make it even if it was still alive."

I quickly nodded my head.

"Mil lady," I said opening my car door as she laughed curtsied and then jumped in.

I jumped in the other seat and twisted my key in the ignition and the familiar purr of my (_**Toyota!!! haha kidding) **_Volvo.

"Wow," Bella said relaxing back into the seat behind her. "This is a _really_ nice car. I never noticed," she trailed off mostly talking to herself now.

"Thanks. It was a present for my 16th birthday, and my prized position," I said proudly.

She whistled dragging it out. "Wow, you parents really _are_ rich....," she said to herself.

I instantly felt bad, like I was bragging. I knew she didn't have the most money especially lately.

"Sorry," I mumbled running a hand threw my hair again.

"For what?" she looked up at me curiously but I kept my eyes on the road.

"Well....I know that your family doesn't exactly....have....a lot of money right now.....and I don't want to sound like I'm bragging."

"Yea you didn't," Bella said her voice suddenly sounding furious as she huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "We're doing fine by the way!"

I sighed. Why was I such an idiot! I mentally hit myself in the head. "No! I didn't mean it like that....I just...." I was at a loss for words. Everything I said would just make her mad. And that was the last thing I wanted to do. I was trying to win her over, that ain't gonna help.

"Whatever Edward, I know you don't mean it like that. Just forget it alright?" she sighed and her arms fell limply to her sides.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "So where to first?"

"La Push?"

"Sure. Do you need something at your house? Swim suit or something?"

My mother always raised me to be a gentlemen, but I was still a man. And I really wanted to see Bella in a swimsuit. Maybe she'd wear a bikini…ah that'd be nice.

"Sure...you know where my house is," she added with a small giggle. "Are your parents home?" she asked suddenly getting worried.

"Nah, they left for the day."

"Mine too."

I stopped as I reached her house and I went with her in her house. She never really invited me in, but we were friends right? They don't invite, they don't ask they just come in. I really wanted to see the rest of her house, and it's not like she seems to mind in the least.

_**BPOV**_

I walked inside as Edward followed behind me looking a little lost.

I ran up the porch and lifted up a huge pot with a dying plant in it grabbing the key from underneath it.

"Don't tell anyone where that is," I said. "And now when you break in you can use the door and maybe not almost kill yourself falling out of a tree."

Edward pouted and I just laughed at his expression.

"I'll be back in a minute," I yelled behind me as I ran up the stairs. On the last step, I fell of course.

"You okay?" I heard Edward's concerned voice from downstairs.

"Yea, I'm fine," I yelled back and felt my cheeks burn red.

I jumped back up and ran to my room.

I yanked open my drawer and quickly scanned through the things there.

Ah, there it is.

It would be awkward, swimming with Edward. But it was my idea, and I didn't want to sound like a chicken to get out of swimming. I really liked Edward, more than I should. Way more than I should. But I couldn't help it. He's just too perfect!

I grabbed my book bag and stuffed 2 towels, sunscreen, my wallet, my cell phone, and my pod-pod in it.

I walked down the hallway looking at my feet and cursing them for being so clumsy.

I suddenly ran into something very hard and fell back. As my head was about to hit the floor I felt 2 big strong hands catch my arm and pull me up.

"You've got to be more careful Bella," Edward said and I could see the laughter in his gorgeous eyes. Gosh, he was so perfect. And when he looked at me like that, like I was the love of his life, it made my knees weak. I could barely stand right now.

"Okay," I sighed looking into his eyes. Suddenly I realized what I was doing and quickly jumped up away from Edward straightening out my clothes.

"We should probably go get your stuff now," I mumbled.

Edward just turned looking at the huge collage of pictures on the wall. It was my favorite part of the house besides my room. the entire wall was covered in pictures and you couldn't see the color of the wall because of it.

"That's a lot of pictures! You're not in too many of them," He noticed. "Why?"

"Usually I'm the one taking the pictures."

"Family vacation," he guesses pointing at a group of pictures.

I nodded. "It was the only time we went on a family vacation. Well....a vacation with all of the family anyway. Abby wasn't born on our other ones. My dad's afraid of flying, and Abby and Charlie get real car sick after driving to long. You can see the problem there."

"So what about you and Dylan." I noticed the flash of anger in his eyes as he said Dylan's name.

"We love the road, planes, traveling. When we were little we would always say how we were going to travel the world together."

"I've always wanted to travel the world, but it just seems too far. My sister had these huge lists of places she swore she would go one day; Paris, Italy, Ireland, Australia, France, and Indiana for some reason. She was kind of obsessed about Indiana when she was little."

Ok I officially sucked at small talk.

"Yea," Bella said her mind somewhere else and she looked both angry and confused.

I scanned the pictures on the wall. Bella and Dylan when they were about 6 one arm wrapped around each other's shoulder. Bella had a big toothy grin and wild brown hair while Dylan had a buzz cut and a smile way too big for his face. There was a picture of Charlie cross-eyed and tongue sticking out with little Bella on his shoulders laughing. There was one of Dylan trying to surf, but from the picture it didn't look like it was working out too well. There was one of Bella, it looked recent, and laughing on Dylan's bare back at the beach. There was a picture of Bella and Dylan and Charlie and Abby all having a 3-legged race. I'm sure you can guess who won there. There was one of Dylan and Bella both holding one of Abby's hands as they swung her back and forth. There was one of Abby squirting the hose directly at the camera. There was one of Bella holding a bouquet of flowers and a pale yellow dress blushing a cute smile as she walked down a long isle _**(Flower girl incase that wasn't obvious)**_

One of my favorite though was a picture of all of them at the beach. It was real sunny and the skies were such a color of blue that it must have been California. They were all sitting on a blue blanket. Dylan was just wearing some jean short and his hair was dripping wet. He was on the left of Charlie. Bella was on the right of Charlie. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a tank top that showed her stomach up to a bit above her belly button and was a lovely blue color with green Hawaiian style flowers on it. She was wearing one of those wrap things around her waist that was black with tye-dye little patterns on it. It showed off her extremely long pale legs with the slightest of tans. Her hair fell down her shoulders and back in gorgeous silken strands and placed behind her ear just barely peaking out was a bright yellow dandelion. Sitting in Charlie's lap was little Abby and she had a huge toothy grin that could probably blind somebody and she was holding a red, white, yellow, and blue beach ball in front of her so that just you could only see her head it was so big. They were all smiling brightly at the camera and they all looked like they were glowing.

"That's our famous picture," Bella said breaking me out of my thoughts. "My dad puts on our Christmas cards even though it completely doesn't fit. He even made me a bag for my birthday with that on it. He has the picture blown up in a few places including his work. It's famous."

"You all look like your glowing. You're all so happy. You really look beautiful in this. It shows your personality. Happy, full of life, with you're gorgeous smile and bright eyes. I don't think I've ever seen you like that, but it's so you."

I turned to see Bella looking at me with this glazed look in her eyes and a goofy smile on her face.

Suddenly Bella blinked back to normal and a lovely shade of pink rose in her cheeks. "Thanks," she mumbled looking down at the floor.

"Well hurry up and go get some swim trunks from your house I've already got 2 towels so were good."

I saluted and ran out the door.

Why was Bella looking at me like that? It was almost like she liked me, more. Was this plan really working? Lost in the memory. That was the only reasonable explanation for why she was looking at me like that. She was just lost in the happy memory.

_**BPOV**_

I really had to control myself better. I don't want to ruin the friendship. I really liked Edward, and not just because of his looks. I liked the way his mind works and how he isn't perverted in the slight like most guys are. I liked how he really cared about his family even if I might hate them. I loved how he can see past the mask. I bet he could see through everything in that way. Everything except my heart. I was falling and falling hard for him. I didn't just like Edward. It was more. But he doesn't like me back. Or at least it seemed that way. I don't want to fall for him so hard that when he says he just wants to be friends I can't take it.

_**That's it for now and I'll try to update once a week but Spring break is coming up. I don't know if I'm gonna be too busy to work too much on this or it'll give me more time, but I will try to update a lot faster. Please review I love the feedback!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

See I told you I'd update

Suddenly Edward's head peaked out from the door. "Um actually I need to call somebody real quick, it'll only be 10 minutes. Do you mind?"

"No," I said waving him away. Perfect I desperately needed to talk to rise. "I'll be in your car." I shouted as he ran back outside.

I walked outside whipping my phone out and quickly calling Rose.

The phone rang once twice.

"Yellow Bellow!" I heard a loud voice yellow excitedly.

I opened the door and quickly slid inside.

"Hey Emmett! Love you hon, but incase you want to talk about guys and crushes with me I suggest you give the phone to Rose."

"Oh. Eww," he said and I heard the phone be thrown and land in someone's hand.

"Hey Bella you got Eddie trouble."

"How'd you know," I whined into the phone.

"Cause I know you Bells. Now what's going on? And I do not appreciate how you practically hung up on me this morning after that vital piece of information was shared and NOT explained!"

"Sorry, so Edward and I are hanging out today. Were going swimming, maybe go down to la push and do a little cliff diving, and then maybe go up to Seattle."

"So basically you're gonna roam around town and do what you want?"

"Yea. Well I really like Edward. I mean I hated him a few days ago, yesterday I kinda had a little crush on him, and now I'm falling in way to deep to be normal!"

"So? Ever consider its love at first sight? He may be 'the one.'"

"He doesn't like me like that though!" I whined. I've been talking to Alice too much. "He just wants to be friends and I really want to be more than friends. And I think he knows that I like him. And it's going to completely ruin the friendship. As much as I want to be more than friends I'd rather be just his 'secret no one can know friend' than nothing at all!"

"Ok well, what do you like about him?" She sounded like a therapist.

"I like the way his mind works. I like how he believes in second chances and all that. I love the way his eyes light up when he laughs and how easy it is to get lost in those green orbs. I like how his hair is always sticking straight up and I wanna know what it feels like to run my hands threw it. I want to know his favorite thing to do and who was his childhood hero. I want to know everything about him. I can't find a single thing wrong with him, except for his sister but she doesn't count."

"Wow you really are in deep! Bella you've only had a few boyfriends and you've never felt this strongly about them. Don't be afraid of love. It's not the enemy unless you let it be."

"What the hell Rose! When did you become a therapist?"

"Bella," Rose warned.

"But he doesn't like me back," I said quietly as I picked at my shoelaces.

"Well then…we'll just have to make him."

"Now that's the Rose I know!"

"I'm back," she sang. "Is he worth fighting for?"

"Absolutely!"

"Well then show him the real you. No one can help but fall in love with it. Trust me, you'll make him fall for you faster than it takes an honorary meat lovers convention to attract Emmett," she giggled.

"You think?"

"Definitely! Guys are idiots! They need to be shown what and whom they love. Right Emmett."

"Yep!" I heard Emmett's happy cheery voice on the phone.

"Just don't be shy around him, but don't be too revealing you gotta be mysterious guys love that. Always laugh at his jokes but don't make it seem obvious. Let him catch you flirting with him but not every time only once or twice. Don't be all-proper around him, but don't be rude. If you're going swimming flaunt your good looks and you better not wear a one piece or so help me! Never talk about any of your past relationships and if he asks you about them just say 'eh.' Be real outgoing and don't let there be silence for more than a couple of minutes. Get to know him better and make sure that he does the same for you. That way, he'll fall in love with you without really having a choice of his own."

"I never said I was in love with him," I said quietly, but at the same time I knew I was.

"Would be calling me if you weren't? Think bout it honey, would you."

The way I felt about him. How my heart always skipped a beat and then picked up faster when I saw him. How I couldn't help but get lost in his gaze. How he looked at me like I was the only person on this planet. How I nearly melted at the knees when he touched me. How he was constantly on my mind. It could only be described as love.

I was in love with Edward Cullen.

"Your right."

"I usually am, but what about in particular this time," I heard a voice that most definitely didn't belong to Rose behind me.

I turned around as I felt myself get bright red from the neck up. How much did he hear?

Edward started laughing at my expression. A deep musical laugh that reached his eyes and was nearly as loud as Emmett's.

"It's ok, I didn't hear anything except 'your right.'"

I sighed in relief but it didn't necessarily mean that he was telling the truth. But if he did hear then at least it wasn't going to ruin the friendship. Of course he did laugh at me. Or was that at my expression?

Ok breathe Bella breath! Listen to Rose. Rose is usually right when it comes to guys. He's supposed to catch you flirting a few times anyway. Make him fall for you. He'll fall in love with you. Then it'll all be good. Just listen to rose…oh shoot Rose.

I quickly lifted the phone to my ear as Edward opened his door and climbed in. I buckled myself up in the passage seat.

"Bella you better damn call me the second he's gone or…." I cut her off.

"Gotta go Rose."

I just hung up on Rosalie Cullen. I'm so dead.

I loved over to Edward to see the laughter still in his eyes as he smiled that crooked smile down at me.

I just smiled back. "Well you didn't expect me to just sit in the car for 10 minutes I get bored!"

Edward laughed before starting up the car and driving down the road.

I seat seemed to eat me as I relaxed into it.

"What's your favorite color?" Edward's smooth voice suddenly rang through the silence. Oh right…there wasn't supposed to be much silence, I have to keep up with Rose's rules. Never let there be silence for more than a few minutes.

"Green," I said without thinking and thank god he didn't look over or he'd seen the blush on my cheeks and ask why. The last thing I wanted to explain was why my favorite color suddenly changed to green, which just so happened to be the color of his eyes.

"What's your favorite thing to do?" he asked before I got a chance to breathe.

"Umm…. probably hanging out with Dylan."

I looked over to see him frowning. "Oh."

"And reading. I kind of get lost in books." I said quickly changing the subject. I knew that he hated my brother the way I hated his sister. I'd have to change that. Alex and I have a reason to hate each other. Dylan and Edward just did. I bet they could become friends if they ever tried. Which was not going to happen.

"What book are you reading right now?" he said getting the curious happy look back to his gorgeous face.

"Well I'm currently reading a book called A Door Near Here by Heather Quarles." _**(It's one of my favorite books)**_

"What's your favorite type of music?"

"It's kinda between Classic or Rock," I said

"Classic or Rock? You realize those are the absolute exact opposite?" Edward said glancing at me for a second with an amused expression before he turned his eyes back to the road.

I shrugged. "I guess I just like a variety."

I glanced at the speed nominator. We were going 118 miles, and I loved it! "Fast enough?" I asked smirking up at him.

"Does it bother you?" He said sheepishly running a hand threw his gorgeous hair and making it stand up straight. He slowed down quite a bit. We were now going 69.

"It bothers me that you slowed down," I said and his signature crooked smile flashed across his face. He sped up again chuckling to himself.

There was never a few seconds of silence as we drove to La Push. We were constantly asking questions and telling funny stories to each other. We had so much fun.

I found out so much about Edward as he did with me. His favorite color was blue. He adored his mother, but occasionally fought with his father. He loved music and had a massive collection at home. He basically loved all music, and couldn't pick his favorite type. He hated rap, as did I. He loved playing the piano. His mom forced him to take dancing lessons when he was little. He lasted about 3 and half days before they kicked him out. Apparently he would always sneak into the costumes room and stay there for the whole class. He couldn't sing what-so-ever. I'm sure he wasn't that bad, but he insisted he would break all mirrors in the state if he sang. With a voice like his, he was probably pretty good though. Edward used to love squirrels, but now had a deathly fear of them. Apparently he saw one in the backyard one day and tried to catch it. The squirrel attacked him and he still had a scar on his chest. So now he flinches every time he sees one.

"Were here!" Edward yelled as the car slowly slowed to a halt.

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I NEED THEM AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO! also thanks to Haleyhoo who reviewed 4 times in a day **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

_**I had to rewrite this twice but I made it real long since I've been putting out semi-crappy chapters lately.**_

I was nervous, as I looked at myself in the small mirror in the bathroom. It wasn't a bikini, but it wasn't a one piece, which I usually wore. "C'mon Bella! You look hot" I could practically hear Alice saying. When she had bought me this, when she got my size, I had no idea.

I took a deep breath running a hand threw my hair and opened the door.

Edward was outside with my bag at his feet looking more like a Greek god than anyone had a right to be. He was truly the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. With a chiseled tan chest an amazing 6 pack, bronze hair that I was dying to run my hands threw, and an amazing personality to match his looks.

I tripped over my own feet and waited for the impact of the cement. It never came. Instead I fell into a pair of strong arms encircling my waist.

I looked up to see Edward's face his eyes sparkling. "You've got to be more careful Bella, we wouldn't want you to get hurt."

I childishly stuck my tongue out at him as he laughed at my embarrassed red face.

As I stood up I saw, as he looked me up and down. I bit my lip unconsciously and I saw a special gleam in his eyes before he quickly looked away a gorgeous pink shading his cheeks as he noticed that I saw.

I looked over past his shoulder grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. The beach was pretty empty today except for a few people. "Race you to the water," I said and then took off running down the beach.

The sand squished under my feet and it was harder to run but I pushed myself father and faster. I heard Edward's feet pound against the ground a few seconds later. He was catching up with me.

We raced down the beach and I saw the few people that were on the beach give us strange looks.

"Go pale chick!" I heard someone yell and I laughed nearly loosing my balance and falling on my face.

My feet hit the deck as soon as Edward's did. Edward got to the end first as he did a cannon ball into the water. I froze as the drops hit my bare skin. It was cold.

Edward's head broke through the ripple of water as he smiled up at me. "What's wrong Bella?"

"Cold," I mumbled trying not to look at him. He was too gorgeous it was nearly impossible.

I wasn't looking at him so I didn't see his hand reach out and snatch my foot pulling me into the water with him.

I shrieked as I went under taking in a mouth full of water. My head came up from the water and I had a little coughing fit getting all the water out of my lungs. Edward was laughing to death behind me a huge smile on his face and his eyes sparkling. The sun reflected off of his soaked hair making it look more like a golden flame and I couldn't help but smile at him.

I smirked at him and then dove deep into the water.

I swam deep so he couldn't tell where I was. I popped up a while away and his surprised expression turned towards me.

"Can't catch me," I shouted before diving back into the water.

He followed me but he couldn't find me. Finally something I just might possibly be better at than him. I appeared behind him jumping onto his back and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Gotcha," I whispered in his ear and I felt a shiver roll down his back. Did I do that? Or was he just cold? The water wasn't too bad once you get used to it. Either way, Rose would be proud. I was shocked I did that too.

"Hey!" I heard an unfamiliar low voice shout from a bit away.

I turned around climbing down from Edward's back and saw 3 guys and a girl coming our way. They all had black hair and russet colored skin.

The girl was gorgeous wearing a deep blue one piece with her long black hair fanning out behind her in the water and her tiny brown eyes.

One of the guys stood out more than the rest. He looked so familiar. The dimples, the taking over your face smile, the sparkling eyes, the short black hair that spiked up when it was wet. Where do I know him? I know I do. I know I do. Where? It was going to kill me if I couldn't figure it out!

"Hey," Edward yelled back confused.

They all finally reached us and the familiar looking guy smiled down at me. He must have been about 2 feet taller than him.

"Hey we noticed you guys racing. I was routing for you paley," one of the guys said winking playfully at me. It didn't seem like he was flirting but Edward draped his arm around my shoulder. What the heck was that?

What if he actually did like me? Was it possible that for once in her life Rose might have been right? That one of her schemes might have actually worked?

"And Jacob over here noticed you," the guy said pointing to the familiar guy.

"Jacob," I suddenly shouted. "I knew you looked so familiar…. Whoa! When did you get so tall! You were always shorter than me!" I said punching him in the shoulder.

I felt so stupid! How could I not see that was Jacob!

Jake's face lit up as I recognized him. "It's nice to see you again Bells, and sorry I can't help it if I grow and you 'ont."

"Bella," Edward said. I had almost forgotten he was there except his arm was still draped across my shoulder holding me to his side. "You know him."

"Oh sorry, um guys this is Edward."

Jake nodded at Edward. "This is Embry," he pointed to the shorter one. "And Quill, and this is Leah."

"Hey," I said with a little wave.

"Hey." "Hi." Leah just blinked.

"So…you guys in the mood for a little chicken fight?" Jake asked. "We're unbeatable," Jake said wrapping his arms around Leah and pulling her into his chest. Leah smiled up at me showing off her perfect teeth but her eyes stayed in a glare.

He has a girlfriend! Since when does Jake date! The only person he's ever been interested in is…me…and I said no. I shouldn't feel so mad about this. He's practically my brother! Well I haven't seen him in years, but he was still my brother! I should not be mad. He can date whom he wants.

I felt Edward tense behind me.

"Your on!" I said faking enthusiasm and smiling just as brightly at her as she was at me while we were also trying to kill the other with our eyes.

"You okay?" Edward asked. I was currently sitting on his shoulders, his hands on my thighs holding me in place. This would've been extremely awkward if I wasn't overpowered by the hate I felt for Leah. The hate, hot and boiling over, distracted me from all of that.

I don't know why I hated her so much. Jake was just my best friend right? But Leah was an absolute bitch. She reminded me of Alex, her crude attitude. Jacob really didn't have good taste!

"Fine," I grumbled. Leah was on Jake's shoulders smiling her bittersweet smile up at me as I tried to kill her with my eyes.

"Chic Fight!" Embry yelled. "Go!"

She launched at me grabbing my shoulders and trying to tear me off and into the water. I shoved her away as far as I could. She fell backwards the tip of her long hair just barely dipping into the water before she sprang back up. I leaned down splashing water in her face and as she was distracted I shoved her again trying to throw her off. She caught my arm slinging it back and making me almost loose my balance. Edward grabbed my legs pulling me up and balancing me on his shoulders again. Leah grabbed my wrist trying to through me off balance again. We both grabbed each other's shoulders at the same time. She dug her nails deep into my shoulder as her piercing brown eyes shot into mine. I did the same, trying to hurt her, make her bleed, anything.

"Stay away from him!" she growled so low but menacing only I could hear it.

"You stay away from him! I don't even like him! Go back to wherever hell you raised up from and leave us alone!" I wasn't really sure who I was talking about when I said us; Jake and I, Edward and I, Jake, Edward and I?

"The only _us_ is Jake and I. Now leave him alone!" she whisper yelled.

I was practically expecting her to blow up from all the hate I was shooting at her.

How dare she accuse me of trying to steal Jake from her! She deserved it, but I wouldn't do that. Jake was just my friend! Just my friend, just my friend, I don't like Jacob, he's just my friend. It sounded like I was trying to convince myself.

At the same time we both tugged on each other's shoulder trying to throw the other off. My leg slid off of Edward's shoulder and I hit the water the second the Leah did.

I sucked up quite a bit of water and when I got up I started having a choking fit. My shoulders were killing me, and I was pretty sure that she had left a mark as I probably did with her.

" You girls okay?" Jake said as he pulled Leah to her feet and looked nervously between the both of us.

"Fine, just swallowed a little water," I choked out.

I looked over at Edward. I couldn't quite tell the expression on his face; worried, sad, mad, depressed, passion, and was that lust? Not a chance.

"Woo! Bells won!" Embry shouted his fist pumping in the air.

"Are you kidding? Bella went down way before Leah," Quill shouted.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"It was a tie," Jake and Edward shouted at the same time.

I looked over to see Leah glaring at me her arms crossed over her chest. I saw a small cut on her shoulder in the shape of my fingernails. It broke the skin, but not enough to bleed. I looked over on my shoulder to find an identical mark. I crossed my arms over my chest, matching her death glare.

EPOV

The hate between Leah and Bella would be obvious to anyone and anything. That is, except for that _dog_ Jacob.

They both stood glaring at each other their arms crossed over the chest. I saw a small cut on each of their shoulders that looking like fingernails.

I instantly hated Leah for hurting my Bella. No! Not my Bella! She wasn't mine….yet. Someday maybe she will be, I hope.

And that Jake guy; I was so extremely jealous of him. Bella obviously felt something for him. Especially at how jealous she was getting about Leah. She said they were just friends. Well she didn't say it, but it was implied.

"Gosh it was just a game!" Jacob said laughing to himself.

I saw Bella give him a weird look, was that love. No she didn't like him. They were just friends. Please just be friends!

"Yea _Leah_," Embry said accusingly. "Hey I'm hungry…lets go get something to eat!" short attention span on that one.

"Sure," Jake shrugged looking at Bella and I…. that sounded nice. Bella and I. Edward and Bella. Bella and Edward.

God, I'm pathetic.

"Sounds fun!" Bella said. She sounded cheerful, but I could hear the anger and fakeness in the voice.

We walked over to the beach and ate out of picnic basket someone named Emily had packed for them.

_BPOV_

I actually had a good time after the chicken fight. I hope Edward was too, but I couldn't tell. He kept giving me these weird looks, and every time I caught him staring at me I blushed bright red making Quill burst out laughing every time.

We had sandwiches for lunch, and surprisingly the were quite low on the sand part. Usually when you eat at the beach you end up swallowing a mouth full of sand no matter what you do and how careful you are.

Jake and I caught up, and I learned a little bit about Quill and Embry. Jake was working on this 'rabbit' car that he was entirely rebuilding from scratch. I was surprised. The last time I had seen him we were making mud pies in the backyard, and now he's building cars. My Jakers is growing up.

Another thing, I was nearly positive that I had no feelings, more than friendship anyway, for Jacob. So why did I act so jealous whenever Leah was around? I had no idea but I couldn't stop the anger from bubbling up.

After lunch, Jake and Edward raced. Those 2 competed over absolutely everything and it was kind of deathly annoying and kind of hilarious. Even when they ate it was a race.

They ran along the beach seeing who was faster…. a lot. After the…. I think 12th time they gave in and declared it a tie both boys winning 6.

"Well as fun as this had been…. we should probably get going," I said suddenly. We were all sitting in the sand just talking.

Okay, I said I was having fun. And I was. But Leah was really getting on my nerves. Just the simplest things she did, made me furious. She never stopped touching Jake, she drew little patterns on his bare chest, when she randomly leaned over giving his a kiss ranging between a little peck and heated, passionate, making out. And she knew it was pissing me off. Because she was only doing them to make me mad. I knew it. Just like Alex.

"Yea," Edward agreed jumping to his feet and offering me a hand. I took it gratefully and we thanked them for lunch and started walking away.

"Hey! Rematch next time!" I heard Jake yell at Edward's back and he just nodded his head a small smirk gracing his lips.

"I'm gonna go change," I said quickly running into the bathroom.

I got dressed, combed through me hair, and tried to get all the sticky sand off of me as quick as I could.

When I came out Edward was of course waiting for me dressed back in his jeans and T-shirt.

Shirt on or off, he looked unbelievable gorgeous.

"Where to next?" he said smiling brightly down at me as I walked to his side.

"Port angles?" I asked.

"Sure." He grabbed my bag slinging it over his shoulder and started walking towards the Volvo.

"I love the beach," I said randomly looking at the trees surrounding the sand.

Edward smiled down at me taking a piece of my hair that was in my face and tucking it behind my ear.

"It's beautiful."

I got lost in his eyes then. Two perfect orbs of sparkling green (I have yet to find something the exact color of his eyes; trees no, grass no, and it surely wasn't neon green) seemed to melt under my gaze.

Suddenly his eyes got huge and he jumped back a few feet. He seemed to be looking just past my shoulder and I swiveled around quickly.

There on the ground was a orange little ball of fur chewing on a cracker from someone's lunch most likely. A squirrel.

It looked so cute and harmless with it's bushy tail. I looked back at Edward to see his eyes nearly as big as plates scooting against the line of trees on the path we were walking on. When his eyes were big like that it only made his hair look messier.

I tried to keep from laughing; I really did, knowing that he was honestly scared to death of these things. I couldn't. As soon as I saw his face I burst out laughing so loud I heard a few birds take off from the sudden loud noise.

Edward's gaze turned to me his eyes still wide slowly turned into slits as he glared at me.

I covered my mouth trying to stifle the laughter but a loud snort came out instead making me laugh harder.

"This is not funny Isabella!" Edward said turning his back to me and walking away. I noticed how he took fast steps, always had a wary eye on that squirrel, and kept to the edge of the trees putting as much space between him and the squirrel as possible.

I instantly felt bad for laughing at him and hurried to catch up with him.

He was waiting in the Volvo his arms crossed against his chest and his lip stuck out the lightest bit in a pout.

I held down the giggle that nearly fell out of my mouth and slid in the car.

He twisted the key and started driving off.

"Come on Edward! I'm sorry for laughing. You can't honestly be mad at me; it was just your facial expression. I really didn't mean to. I know how badly your freaked out by them. But if you had seen your face you would have laughed to." I said breaking through the silence.

I really did feel bad, but how can he really get mad at me for that. It was just too funny.

His position relaxed and he ran a hand threw his hair. "I'm not really mad at you Bella…. And I just did that for you. I know how funny you think that story is, so I thought I'd…amuse you."

"Bull," I said loudly. "You were scared and you know it! Don't try to make up some excuse. The Great Edward Cullen has a weakness!"

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do _not_!"

"Do _so_!"

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Promise not to tell?" he said sheepishly finally giving in.

I laughed. "I promise."

Silence.

No, no silence. Rose's rule.

"So did you like them?"

"Oh yea. They're cool. Embry and Quill and pretty funny. You should hear some of things they've done!" Edward said laughing at the memory.

"And what about Jacob and Leah," I didn't mean to but I said Leah while gritting my teeth.

He noticed, you could tell, but thank god he didn't mention it. "Jacob seems nice enough, little too competitive." You're one to talk. " And Leah…well there a good couple. She seems ok."

We talked and talked and talked. I can't remember a time when I had talked for so long and laughed so hard. For part of the time Edward and I even rolled down all the windows and started screaming out the lyrics to the song we were listening to at random cars passing by. We got some weird looks, but it was so much fun.

Finally we arrived in Port angles.

We walked around a lot, looking into random shops.

"Oh let's go in here!" I said pulling Edward into this little stored with lots of bright colors everywhere.

I threw a cowboy hat onto Edward's head and some dorky huge glasses with big rims.

"Smile!" I said pulling out my camera and snapping a picture.

He took off the stuff placing the hat on my head. "You look a lot better in it."

I tipped my hat grabbing some more random stuff on the counters.

We got lots of pictures in that store. One of Edward and I each in the cowboy hat. One of me in a hot pink beret and matching sunglasses looking evilly at a wad of cash. (Sadly they were all ones) One of Edward in a tux looking like James Bond. (God he looked amazing in that) One of me in a hippie outfit pouting my lips and doing the peace sign. One of Edward wearing this whole gangster outfit and jumping up and down clapping his hands. (We nearly got kicked out of the store because I was rolling on the floor laughing from that)

We finally left the store much o the employee's relief.

Oh this place looks so cute," I said. I think Alice is rubbing off on me. I pulled Edward into this small little store.

It was filled with brightly colored dream colors and Native American styled jewelry. I loved the style, and always had. I was surprised that Edward didn't complain. He just stood there talking and laughing with me as I pulled him into stores. He rarely ever chooses the store. The whole place was warm and this unique in a good way smell to it, and there was some Indian flute playing in the background.

It was then that I had never let go of his hand. I was instantly embarrassed and was going to let go but couldn't bring myself to. He seemed completely happy and at east with us holding hands. Maybe he really did like me. It wasn't impossible…. just unlikely.

There was only one way to find out. Every girl knows it, the ultimate test. Fail or pass.

I squeezed his hand loving the feelings of his warm hand. He squeezed back.

He likes me.

_**FINALLY! That's it for now, but I'm already working on the next chapter. I was going to make this loner and have the whole day, but this seemed like the perfect time to stop and this is alreaddy real long. sorry if it's a cliffy, but....yea. **_

_**So many people loved Edward's fear of squirrels so i had to add that and c'mon Edward's so perfect in the books it annoys me. the boys gotta have some flaws**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I NEED THE COMMENTS!**_

_**Please**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

ENJOYBPOV

I couldn't breath. My heart started pounding frantically in my chest and I was afraid that he heard it. I could feel myself blush as I looked up at him.

He was smiling down at me his hand wrapped firmly around mine still. His eyes were doing that weird amazing melting thing and in that one look I could tell that it was true. He really did like me. The passion shining in his face was too much. I couldn't help the famous, taking over your face, Swan smile as it spread across my face.

EPOV

I felt my heart soar. I could tell from that one look. She liked me, it was clear though nearly impossible. With everything, all the hate our parents have forced between Bella and I, she liked me.

A beautiful shade of light pink, like a pink rose or a peach, spread across her features and a huge smile took over her usual shy one. She was so beautiful. So amazing. So perfect. And soon she would be mine.

I don't know how long we just stared at each before small little old lady broke the chain.

"Do you need any help?" she asked looking at us curiously but a smile still on her wrinkled features.

"No…" Bella said still looking at me as my eyes turned back to her deep brown ones. They were so different than your average brown eyes. She had the most amazing eyes, the kind that held secrets, the kind that you could lost in, and the kind that were the window to her beautiful pure soul. "Were fine thank you."

"Bella… I really like you and I know it will be hard with our families and everything, but…will you be my girlfriend?" I asked looking down at my shoes, silently praying to whatever god was listening, and shuffling my feet.

She lifted up my chin with 2 fingers so I was looking into her eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said and before I could react she softly kissed my cheek.

The spot where she kissed me felt like fire and my fingers instantly touched the spot.

She was just smiling at me with passion in her eyes.

"And to prove how I feel about you…I want to get you this," I said picking up a necklace that I had noticed earlier.

The necklace had 2 red hearts on it with beads around them in a simple yet intricate design. _**(Necklace on profile .net/image_manager/attributes/image/image_5/_8531695_)**_

Before she could react I picked up the necklace, pulled out my wallet and bought it tossing a 20$ bill in the cashier's direction.

"To show the way I feel about you," I said as she lifted up her hair turning around and I clipped the necklace in place.

"Thank you," she said placing her hand over the necklace her eyes shining with a light I had only seen once before.

She suddenly launched at me hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her waist realizing how perfectly she fit in my arms. Where hopefully, she would forever stay.

_Yea…in a perfect world_ a little voice inside my head said bitterly.

It didn't matter. What I felt for Bella was more than just a simple crush. Did I love her?… I don't know.

Bella just smiled up at me grabbing my hand and tangling it with her.

I was blushing. I must look like an idiot.

I squeezed her hand and we walked out of the store never looking at anyone else but each other.

BPOV

Edward was…well saying he was incredible would be the understatement of the century. He was so shy and unsure of himself. Wondering what to do now, so I just took his hand and led him out of the store.

"Oh look!" I said excitedly as I pointed up at the sky.

A plane was buzzing around, a skywriter. In the puffs of white was written 'Angela will you marry me?'

"James!" I heard someone gasp. I looked over to see a couple probably in their early 20s the girl sitting on the bench and the guy kneeling holding open a tiny black box.

The girl just gaped up at the sky for a few seconds with a grin that was bigger than Dylan's….or Abby's….or Charlie's…..put together! She had black shoulder length hair that flared out a bit and sparkling blue eyes, she was tan, skinny, and small. She was almost Alice height….almost. The look on her face showed only one emotion. Love. The purest, finest, best definition of love was carved onto every feature, every perfection, and every flaw of this girl. Love that I one day would want.

Maybe with Edward a voice said in the back of my head.

No no! We just got together and you're already thinking about marriage and living together forever! That's crazy!

The man didn't look nervous. You'd think that he would but he didn't. Instead he looked up at the girl like he'd seen a million angels. Like she was the only woman in his life and forever would be. Like nothing mattered except her. Love at it's fullest. What one could only hope for in life.

The girl looked down at him and her tiny eyes suddenly got huge with excitement and happiness poured out of her. If I was an empathic, I'm sure I would be drowning in it by now.

"Yes!" she said quietly but excited nodding her head. She suddenly jumped up throwing her arms around the man and kissing him with all the passion she felt for him. Or at least…. that's what it seemed.

There was a huge roar of "awe's" from the crowded that had stopped what they were doing and watched the scene they had just witnessed.

"There so cute!" I cooed leaning into Edward's shoulder as I clutched his hand tightly in my own.

"Yes." He replied simply.

And in that moment I couldn't help it as I thought…what if that was Edward and I.

No. Too soon. Beyond too soon to be thinking anything even remotely close to that. Would I want that with Edward? Would I want to be with him forever, get married, maybe have his children?

I don't know. I liked Edward a lot, nearly not as much as that couple yet but… did I love him? I don't know.

I wanted love. Love just like I had seen that day. With Edward? Someone that I have been taught to hate and my parents despise? Someone that has hurt my brother physically? Someone who hates my family…ok well mostly Dylan? But who hates my best friend, my protector; my brother? Someone who had an amazing crooked smile that made me weak at that knees? Someone who was easy to talk to and I could laugh and tell anything to for hours? Someone who noticed the small things in life? Someone who was willing to take risks for me? Someone who loves someone who I despise; Alex? Someone who is afraid of squirrels? Someone who has melting bright green eyes that fit his personality exactly? Someone who is unlike any other human being I had met? Yes…I do think I do.

I was in love….of all people….with Edward Cullen.

So there you have it. They finally got together. I might rewrite this chapter later on because I really wanted it to be perfect, and I'm not sure about how this turned out. Tell me if you think I should change anything please and I most likely will!

By the way the inspiration for Edward's famous fear of squirrels is from my sister who is deathly afraid of them. She is also the whole sky writer proposal in the park names…Angela and her boyfriend James aka JAY MEZ haha…. she's on fan fiction too and her stories are actually real good (I have to say that she's behind me) : her name is escrivain inspire


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

After the grand display, Edward said we should go and eat. I agreed because after all, we did today, and all the emotions that were shared I was feeling weak and I needed sugar. He said he knew of a great place. We went to a small diner. It was cute, the type of 'date place' if you lived in the 1950's. They had Elvis Presley pictures on the walls and pink and white tiled floor. We sat in a booth and a waitress in a poodle skirt and skates came over to take our order. She had her blonde hair in a ponytail and she twirled her handkerchief in her finger as she flirted with my boyfriend.

Whoa! Boyfriend! Heck, I really liked the sound of that.

"Can I take you order?" she asked. She was pretty, tall and blonde. I mentally fumed. Edward acted as if it were no big thing.

"Yea, I'll have diet coke and my _girlfriend_ with have a…" I guess he did notice.

"Chocolate milkshake," I finished for him. He waved her away while we looked over the menu. He smiled and graved my hand from the table. He kissed it gently, and looked me in the eye.

"You were _sooo_, jealous…," she laughed.

"No I wasn't!" I tried to defend myself. It wasn't working.

"Yes you were, I saw you rolling your eyes at her," he said. I huffed and crossed my arms. I looked anywhere besides him. The waitress cam and set down our drinks. She smiled and lowered herself so Edward could have a good look of her rack.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked. He nodded and gestured for me to go first.

"I'll have a Cubin Burger, and fries," I said coldly. Edward sighed and ordered one for himself too. Once the waitress was gone, Edward stood and came to sit next to me.

"Come on, don't be mad," he whispered. He grabbed my hand and started to rub circles. I continued to ignore him.

"Can you at least tell me what the heck a Cubin Burger is?" he asked. I burst out laughing.

"You ordered one and you don't even what it is?" I said between laughs.

"Well, you ordered one, so it has to be good." He said as he scooted closer to me.

"It is, you'll have to wait and find out." He shrugged and then did the most evil thing in the world. He stole a sip from my milkshake.

Grrr.

"EDWARD!"

"What?" he shouted alarmed.

"That was mine!" I whined. He shrugged again and sipped some more.

"You're supposed to share, I'm your _boyfriend_." He reminded me. Those simple words turned everything bright. I a smiled weakly and looked at him with what I bet were gooey eyes.

"Yea, you are," I said and took a deep sip of his diet coke. He smiled and snuggled close to me. I swear I heard him whisper, 'lucky me'. Just then, the waitress came back with our meals and scolded at me. She set or food down and left without a word.

I started to eat and dipped my fries in my shake. Edward hesitantly took a bite of the burger. He chewed thoughtfully and swallowed.

"Holy Cow! That so good! It had pineapple!" he said amazed and took another bite.

"I turn the all American boy to a culture man," I said proudly. The waitress came back and asked if we needed anything. Edward said he wanted another diet coke and milkshake. The poor girl only nodded at the sound of his voice.

"You really shouldn't dazzle people," I said as I sipped some of his soda.

"Dazzle?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea,"

"I dazzle people?" he asked as if never heard it.

"Yea, I bet she's hyperventilating in the kitchen," I said taking a bite.

"Do I dazzle you?" he asked.

"Frequently," I answered.

Jackass smirked.

We finished and Edward asked for the check. I wasn't going to let him pay. Once he grabbed the little black book, I waited to pounce. His eyes went wide, and I knew he wasn't expecting the high price. I snatched away from him.

Tanya Denali

(773) 658 5177

Bitch.

I growled and ripped the number off. Edward slipped in some cash and hugged me tightly. He left the book on the table and helped me up. I walked past 'Tanya' and dropped her number in the trashcan. Edward came up to me and hugged me by my waist. We walked to his Volvo in silence. Once inside, Edward started the car.

"Bella, baby?"

"What Edward?" I said, I sounded frustrated not tired.

"Are you mad?"

"No,"

He smiled and hugged me with his free arm.

"You're just too beautiful for your own good; everyone is always drooling over you."

"I only have eyes for you baby,"

We dove in silence but not like the privies time. It was a nice quiet. We sat in quiet as we listen to My Immortal, a very quiet slow song.

When we got a block from home, I told Edward to stop.

"What why?"

"How will it look if you drove me home tonight at…12 in the morning?!" I scream not realizing the time.

"Oh, okay so I'll leave you here?" he said and it sounded as if he wasn't sure.

"Yea, it's just a block, besides, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself" I said opening my door. I was getting out when I ducked back in. Edward looked surprised as I pulled him by his shirt and gave him a kiss on the mouth. I let him go and closed the door before he could react and ran toward home.

Once inside I closed the door and leaned on it, trying to catch my breath.

"Isabella Marie Swan, were have you been?"

**Okay don't hate me. So this is my first Chapter working on this story. Let me know what you think? **

Forever yours (only if a certain vampire would bite me? )

-Little Alice since 1901


End file.
